Wings of Fate
by Nanoman94
Summary: I wanted revenge. Revenge on Celestia for what she did to me those few years ago. But now... I might just end up saving her and all of Equestria from a dark and powerful threat. (Rated T for language, violence)
1. The Third Pupil

Chapter 1 ~The Third Pupil~

November 19th  
4:55 pm  
Canterlot Castle  
?

I don't know why I had come back. Jealousy? Spite? Revenge? Each emotion ran through my head. And I still couldn't figure out which one reigned supreme amongst them all. I guess it was a combination of the three.

I watched as the newest Alicorn was crowned princess. A delightful mare by the name of Twilight Sparkle. Of course, if Celestia was aware I was in the crowd, I'd be dead, so I had to disguise myself as an ornery colt. I stayed in Canterlot after, hearing about the whole ordeal with Sunset Shimmer.

A smile broke out on my face when I heard the news. My good, dear friend had tried to make her move to ascend to a throne. But, as I predicted, she failed and had to stay in this alternate dimension. I might release her later, but for now, I have myself to think of.

I cast an invisibility spell on myself, using a small trinket instead of a horn, for I had none. My pegasus body normally wouldn't let me channel magic, but after an incident involving Celestia herself I somehow gained limited magical abilities. I still needed the odd trinket or amulet to help out with the more complex spells, but it was magic all the same.

I crept through the halls of Canterlot Castle, for I had heard the new princess was to meet with Celestia and Luna tonight. I needed to know the information they held. So, as this "Twilight Sparkle" entered the throne room, I quietly slipped in beside her, careful as to not make a sound and alert suspicion. To move even quieter, I flew overhead so my hooves would not hit the floor.

I touched down behind a pillar, ears bent forward to listen. "Hello, Twilight." Celestia said. "Might I ask why you wished to see my sister and I?"

"Well, Princess-" Twilight began, but the sun goddess cut her off.

"Twilight, you are a princess as well now. We are equals; no need to be so formal." Of course she would be informal. It's how Celestia always was. Even around me when we last met, she was always a casual mare.

"Sorry, Celestia…" Twilight said, obviously unused to not regarding her by her title. "I was just wondering something about Sunset Shimmer." This warranted my attention more.

"Oh? Then please, ask away."

"Well, she was your pupil too, right?" A nod from our great sun goddess confirmed the point. "I was just wondering… did you have any other pupils in magic? They might have become like Sunset Shimmer, and try to harm any of us."

Celestia's face darkened. "This… is a matter I will tread upon lightly, Twilight. I did have another pupil. Just one more, besides you and Sunset."

Luna spoke for the first time. "Sister, you did not inform us of this. Surely we, being your sister, should have known this." I had heard of Luna's trouble with the current manner of speech- she still refers to herself in the plural sense.

"I'm sorry, Luna, but I am still blaming myself for what happened to him." She turned to the youngest Alicorn in the room. "His name is- no, was, Venwing." Celestia sighed.

"Was, Celestia?" Twilight asked. "Does he go by a different name?"

"No." She stated firmly. "He's dead. He died by my hoof."

Blank stares were shared by Luna and Twilight. Celestia then proceeded to tell them of the story of Venwing. "I knew him since he was but a foal. He was a charming pegasus, the son of a rich family in Canterlot. I believe his father was the Captain of the Wonderbolts before Spitfire. He liked to roam around the palace gardens while his father trained with the team."

"What happened?" Luna asked.

"One day, I was doing one of my experiments in the gardens. I was attempting to create a simpler method of teleportation, one that requires less magical power so the unicorns who don't specialize in magic can use it more often. Venwing was fluttering around as usual, and I… I…"

Celestia paused for a second. "I… accidentally teleported onto the same rock he landed on in his game, imparting some of the energy to him. As a result, he gained the ability to cast simple spells like a Unicorn, even though he was a pegasus."

"That's… incredible!" Twilight said. "I mean, I'm guessing that's why you took him under your wing?"

The sun mare nodded. "I took him in to teach him how to control his new gift. In a week, he mastered levitation; in a month, simple elemental spells, particularly wind-based ones. He never had enough energy for much more than that, though. But I was still so proud of him."

"Then, one day came, a few years after Sunset Shimmer was learning under me as well. His father died in a racing accident. Venwing was upset, angry, confused… and he took it out on whoever passed him. I had to intervene. He even pushed Sunset away, though I was sure they were very close."

"What did you do, sister?" Luna asked.

"I talked to him. Venwing wasn't understanding; he was so frustrated by his father's demise. I told him that, sometimes things happen and we can't stop the events from unfolding. He thought I lied to him. He… lashed out at me, attacking me."

"Hush, Twilight, I was fine. However, the barrier I erected to block his spell was too strong, and instead reflected his spell back tenfold. The gale force winds that were the result smashed the wall behind him, and he fell to the ground, unable to open his wings in shock. I… killed him."

"Celestia, I never knew…" Luna said.

"This is in the past, though. Twilight, why don't you head back to Ponyville? It's late, and I've answered your question… It's brought up some bad memories, and I need to sleep them off…"

Twilight bowed slightly. "It's okay, Celestia… I'm sorry for bringing it up." She walked out of the room, heading for the main gates.

"We are sorry for your loss, sister," Luna said. "But it is time for me to raise the moon. DO not worry; sleep your worries away. Wherever Venwing is now, we are sure it is a happier place."

If only she knew that the pegasus in question was not more than a hundred feet away from her. I quickly flew out of the room, opting for the main doors as my old mentor left for her chambers. However, I knew Celestia's story to be false, completely so.

My name is Venwing, and I will have my revenge on Celestia. Maybe I should start with her latest pupil. After all, she didn't hesitate to dispose of me.

~End of Chapter~


	2. A Small Kindness

Chapter 2 ~A Small Kindness~

November 20th  
10:45 am  
The Friendship Express  
Ventus Stormwing

I knew I couldn't take on Celestia now. My revenge on her would have to wait; I am far too weak. If I had made my presence known to her immediately, she would have blasted me off the face of Equestria. In the meantime, I now knew about one power that also would have been a thorn in my side.

The Elements of Harmony. I know them as powerful magical artifacts, each only useable by the mare who embodies that particular element. If Celestia found out about me, she'd have them get on my tail if she couldn't. However, from studying recent books about their victories, particularly against Discord, I knew their simple flaw.

All six elements must be present to use them. If even one is gone, they are all completely useless. So, if I aim to take on Celestia, I must take them out first. Not all of them; that would arouse too much suspicion. I also didn't need to kill or ponynap one of the mares, either; I just needed to steal the element itself.

Sunset Shimmer and her endeavors proved that the Element of Magic was out of the question for this. I had to examine each of the others, now. I know that all of the Elements are with their respective bearers, since Twilight wore hers as her royal crown. Celestia didn't want the elements too far away from each other since, as previously mentioned, they only worked when they are together.

That left me with my current goal; befriend one of the element bearers, and steal her necklace. I didn't want to just take it; too suspicious. I'd get to know them, become a supposed ally- and then make them useless. Twilight now knew who I was from Celestia, although she was never given a description. I'll have to refrain from using magic around her.

_"We will be arriving shortly." _I hear the conductor say. Good, time to get off this stupid train. When I arrived, I quickly levitated my saddlebags onto my back. No others were in the train car with me, so I felt I could use my power a little.

I recapped my story should anypony ask. I'm a forest-green pegasus stallion, with a lighter shade of the same color streaked with lemon yellow in my spiky mane and tail. My cutie mark (Why must it sound so feminine?) looked like a gust of wind, albeit a dark one. This signified my supposed job- weather management. I'm from Canterlot, and I've decided to move somewhere more rural for a change of pace.

My name, if anyone asked, was to be Highwind. I'd take my father's name, as Twilight knew mine from Celestia. Plus, I didn't want word of my actual name to reach Canterlot somehow. Not likely, but one must be cautious.

Everything looked good. To explain the various magical artifacts in my bags, I'd say that a friend gave them to me, to deliver to Princess Twilight, the expert on magic here. It's good that nopony asked. I'd hate to have my cover blown that easily, so I'll have to come up with a better excuse when I can.

When I arrived in the town proper, I inhaled the sweet air. It wasn't stuffy, like in Canterlot, but crisp and clean. I soon smelled cotton candy, or rather, something similar. Soon my world was pink as a mare tackled me. "Who are you? Are you new to Ponyville?" I was asked.

"Yeah…" I said, sounding annoyed. "I wasn't expecting to be tackled on my way in…" The mare got off me, looking dead-set in my eyes.

"Sorry, I just get really _really _excited when I see a new friend!" She said, bouncing around. "What's your name? I'm Pinkie Pie!"

The Element of Laughter herself was in front of me. I can see why she got that title. "My name is Highwind. Junior." I said in a bored monotone.

"Why so glum? I hope you won't be late to the party!"

"…Party?" I asked. This mare was crazier than I thought.

"Your 'welcome to Ponyville' party, silly! I give everyone one of those!" She bounced off, probably to attend to the construction of this party. I scoffed. Looking around, I saw City Hall not too far from me. When I entered the building, I saw a simple office, and Mayor Mare at the main desk.

"Oh, hello," She said. "Excuse me a moment, I just need to fill out the rest of this paperwork."

"No need to stop for me, I just needed a map of town." I answered, taking such a scroll from a bin labeled as such, and placing three bits on the counter. I exited Town Hall after, unrolling the map. To my west was the Golden Oaks Library, where Twilight would be living until a castle was built for her; Cadence already got the Crystal Empire, from what I've heard.

North of myself was Sweet Apple Acres. Applejack was the Element of Honesty, if I recall the books clearly, and she'd see through my lies in a heartbeat. She was out of the question as much as Twilight was.

That leaved four I could choose from. No, two. I doubt Pinkie could hold a rational conversation for long, so I'd choose her as a last resort. Rainbow Dash was also out; as the Element of Loyalty, she'd never betray her precious princess.

That left Rarity, Element of Generosity, and Fluttershy, Element of Kindness. Both of them seemed like an ideal mare to sway and trick into leaving their element exposed, but I had no idea which one to go to first, or even how to approach them without seeming too suspicious.

Fate was on my side that day. As I thought about it, I was walking to the East, towards the area where both their homes happened to be. The Everfree Forest was in sight- and I could see odd shapes walking at the perimeter. Looking closer, I could tell they weren't of the pony kind. I hurried over, praying to the fates that this could be my lucky break.

As I approached, I saw the shapes for what they were, even in the late afternoon sun. Timberwolves, three of them. Nearby, I spotted a small cottage, surrounded by moss and various animals, a butter-colored pegasus mare included. When she saw the Timberwolves, she froze in place.

The monsters drew closer, obviously anticipating a meal. I wouldn't have that. I picked up a long stick from the ground nearby, and jumped in between the mare and the wolves. The three creatures glared at me, but the front one attacked. I jumped over his paw swipe easily, burying the stick in its side. I pulled, and the creature burst apart, becoming shards of wood and little more than that. The other two looked at me carefully, then thought to avenge their comrade.

The one on the left attacked first, and I jumped over his paw. The right one anticipated this, and slashed out, causing a good sized gash to materialize on my flank. Angered, I struck out with my weapon, felling one of them in a similar manner to the first.

"AHH!" I heard in a whisper that was somehow loud. The mare was backing up, the last Timberwolf about to pounce. I jumped on its back, and with an unexpected battle cry, shoved the stick into its back, straight through its sappy heart. The creature fell, and broke apart when it hit the ground.

"You okay, miss…?" I said after regaining my composure.

"Y-Yes… I'm Fluttershy… Thank you…" She said. I just saved her- that's good. I could use this to my advantage. "Oh, you're hurt…"

I looked at my flank. The wound was gushing blood, and it felt stiff. "It's better than it looks. I'll be fine."

"Nonsense!" She said. "You saved me from those Timberwolves; I'm going to patch you up. I mean, if you don't mind…"

I nodded. "Thank you, Fluttershy." I followed her, limping off my back hoof, into her home. She told me to lay down on the floor, the injured flank facing up. She came over to me with a medical kit, and started to wash out the wound with alcohol.

"So… if you don't mind me asking… what's your name..?"

"Highwind." I responded. "As for what I was doing, I'm a little new to town, and was walking around to get to know the place." I grunted in pain when she started pressing gauze to the wound. "When I was walking by your cottage here, I saw you in trouble. I had to help."

"Thank you, again Highwind… I don't know what I would have done if you haven't showed up… Timberwolves don't listen to me much…" She finished applying some tape to the gauze to keep it on, and I gingerly sat up.

"And I thank you for cleaning up that scratch." I dipped my head to show thanks.

"You said you were new in town, right?" She asked. "Do you have a place to stay?"

I shook my head. "No, I was planning to head on over to the inn…" I stood up, but then grunted in pain when I stepped on my hind leg. _Now _the pain wanted to set in.

"Oh, no!" Fluttershy said. "You're much too injured to leave, and it is getting late. You can stay here- I have a guest room."

"I couldn't, I-" Another grunt of pain when I stepped on my leg again.

"I insist. One act of kindness deserves one in return." She propped me up with her wing, and I could see a blush o her face as she tried to hide behind her pink hair.

"…Thanks, then…" I said as she led me to the guest room. I flopped onto the bed, saying goodnight to my hostess. After she left, I began thinking. This was very fortunate indeed. I'll try to find where the Element of Kindness is, then. But, in a few days. I can barely make a getaway on my hooves as I am now, after all.

Closing my eyes, I carefully drift off to sleep.

_~Canterlot, eighteen years ago~_

_ "Who is he?" a voice said. It belonged to Princess Celestia._

_ "He is my son. I want you to look after him, Princess." A stallion said. Highwind._

_ "Why me? I know our families are close, but this… I'm not sure if I-"_

_ "Please, princess! He's my only family now, after Caramel died. And I don't want him to get hurt, I'm afraid of what was threatened against me." I looked to my father, I was just a small colt back then._

_ "Very well. I shall take him in." Celestia said. My father hugged me, and left. After that, Celestia took me in, and put me to bed like she would a child of her own._

_ I never saw my father again after that._

~End of Chapter~


	3. The Other Elements

Chapter 3 ~The Other Elements~

November 21st  
9:32 am  
Fluttershy's cottage, Ponyville  
Ventus Stormwing

My wound from the Timberwolves had healed somewhat, so I decided to assist Fluttershy in her day job to pay her back. Revenge aside, she did patch me up. And one act of kindness deserves another. "So, over here, right?" I asked her.

"Yes, just put the bag down there; the chickens would know what to do with it." She replied timidly as I balanced the bag of bird seed on my back. I dropped it off carefully, being sure not to have it tear or rip. "Thank you," She said. "It would have taken me a while to lug that over…"

"No problem, Fluttershy." I said. "As long as nothing spooks them, I predict that the chickens will have a fine breakfast." As I turned to face the mare, I received a sweet smile from her, from behind the pink mane. However, I couldn't be more wrong with my prediction; soon, a rainbow-colored streak flew right past us, a howling wind hitting us a few seconds after.

The chickens were shocked out of their wits, and ran about wildly. Some outright fainted. "Oh, Rainbow Dash!" Fluttershy said, in a quiet yell. "That's the third time this week!"

"This week?" I asked. "Why's she flying so fast?"

"She wants to practice for the Equestrian 500 coming up, but… her practice always scares the animals…" Fluttershy muttered something unintelligible after that.

"The Equestrian 500?" I asked. "Isn't that pretty much the most dangerous race in existence?"

"Yes, but Rainbow couldn't enter last year due to… an incident…" Fluttershy said. "But she's determined to win it this year!" I nodded. After that, I saw the same Technicolor streak fly closer to us. It slowed down, and skidded to a halt right in front of Fluttershy. The colorful flyer turned out to be a cyan pegasus mare, with a mane that looked like it was dipped in a rainbow factory.

"Aww Yeah! Around Ponyville and back in fifteen seconds flat!" She cheered. "How did I look, Flutters?"

"Um… you looked fast, Rainbow Dash…" Fluttershy timidly said.

"And you spooked her chickens." I added on. I startled the mare, and she quickly turned to me. "You're participating in the Equestrian 500, correct? I might want to join myself. Sounds like fun, at any rate." In truth, I wanted to see how strong I had become- why not a race with so many others to test myself against?

"Oh yeah?" Rainbow Dash said. "And who are you, anyway? Not like you'll be able to beat me!"

"Highwind is my name." I said. The cyan mare's jaw hit the ground. Fluttershy looked at her oddly.

"Um, Rainbow Dash, are you-"

"HOLY SWEET CELESTIA!" Rainbow Dash yelled. She practically drooled. "You're THE Highwind? Captain of the Wonderbolts before Spitfire? I've LOVED your races!"

"Uhh, No, sorry, Rainbow Dash." She tilted her head, confused. "Junior. Highwind Junior. The Stallion you're thinking of is my father."

"Oh… sorry for overreacting a little…" She scratched the back of her head with a hoof, laughing nervously.

"A little? You were drooling openly!" She turned her head away and blushed.

"I-I wasn't drooling, I was just… thinking about what to have for lunch."

"Sure you were." I said, laughing. That got me a hoof to the chest. "What? Mares can't have all the fun."

"So, what are you doing with Fluttershy?" She asked, changing the subject. "Wait, you two aren't…"

Fluttershy 'eeped' at her comment. "Dash!" I said, my face blushing. "We're not- I ain't- she's not my marefriend!"

"Ha! I was only joking, you two." Dash said. "But… The way you're blushing tells me otherwise!"

I stammered in my response, planting my hoof down. "We're not a couple! We just met yesterday, and I saved her flank from some Timberwolves."

"What? Timberwolves? What were they doing so close to your cottage, Flutters?" Dash said.

"I… I don't know… they looked hungry…" The butter-colored mare said, cowering under her mane. "And then Highwind over here came and fought them off…"

"To think." Dash said. "Your dad was a famous racer, and you saved my friend. Only the second part's needed to think you the same." She held out her hoof.

"Just like that?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow. "You consider me a friend… just like that?"

"Well, yeah. You saved Flutters over here from being twig food. Now, don't leave me hangin'!" I nervously reached up with my hoof, and bumped it against hers. "Oh yeah, almost forgot. Fluttershy, we're supposed to meet up with the others at Sugarcube Corner. Pinkie said something about a party…"

"Oh, okay… I'll head on over when I can." Fluttershy said. "There's still so much to do for the animals here…"

"Go on, Fluttershy," I said. "I'll take care of your animals. Can't be too hard." I looked around. "In the morning, I just have to feed them, right? The bags are labeled, so it shouldn't be a problem."

"Oh, no, I couldn't…"

I cut her off. "I need to repay you for your hospitality, Fluttershy. You bandaged my wound and let me stay at your place. I promise not to wreck everything before you get back. Well, at least not on purpose."

~Three hours later~

"DAMN YOU, EAT THE CARROT!" I screamed at a small, white rabbit. He shook his head, then pointed to a cookbook. "I am NOT going to cook you a five-star meal! The last time I made cereal, I set it on fire!" The rabbit gave me a disapproving look.

"Just take the carrot, please." I said through gritted teeth. "I promised Fluttershy I wouldn't wreck the place, but so help me…" The bunny threw the carrot at me, impaling my eye.

"AUGH!" I screamed. "That's it, Cottontail!" I called upon my magic reserves, and levitated the bunny to my face. "You will eat this carrot, and I won't have to make you a stew. Got it?" I asked. The rabbit nodded quickly, and I set him down. He grabbed carrot and scampered off to another room.

"That's finally done… I think he was the last one, at any rate.." I muttered to myself, falling onto the couch in the living room. "Those pigs were energetic, though…"

I lifted my head. Outside I heard several voices, all of them female. One was Fluttershy's, and I recognized two others as Dash's and Twilight's. The others must be the other Elements of Harmony; the six mares who embody them, I mean. I trotted up to the door, opening it when I sensed they were near. "Oh, hi Highwind…" Fluttershy said.

"Hey Fluttershy." I lifted my head up. In a rehearsed tense, I quickly got on my forelegs and bowed. "Princess Twilight, sorry for not noticing you first." My inner consciousness knew she had nothing to do with my problem with Celestia, but I knew to tread lightly around her.

The Princess blushed a bit. "Umm… no need to bow… I'm not that formal, uh… Highwind, right?" She stammered.

"Oh, Fluttershy dear, is this Highwind here that stallion you were talking about? Your Knight in Armor?" An alabaster unicorn said. Her violet mane was elegantly done up in curls, and she carried a more regal air around her than even the actual princess standing next to her.

"Yes, I am Highwind- Junior, I must specify." I said. "Seeing as though Dash and Fluttershy are with you, I assume you three are Rarity, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie?"

"You've heard of us? Did Fluttershy mention us?" Twilight asked.

"No, but it's simple common sense. Your faces have been on the cover of Equestria Daily quite a few times; it would be a surprise of somepony _didn't _know about you six." I said. As if to prove it, I mentioned a copy of the magazine from a few months ago, when Discord was defeated by the violet uni- alicorn in front of me and her friends.

Fluttershy spoke up. "He saved me from the Timberwolves… so I'm letting him stay while he heals up…"

"Heals up? Darling, I don't see any wounds- oh, my…" Rarity said, after noticing the large bandage on my flank. However, before anything else could be said, a certain pink pony jumped up.

"This calls for a party!" Pinkie shouted, pulling a cyan cannon out from… nowhere? I was apprehensive, until a blast form the cannon launched confetti at me at an incredible speed. I went so fast, I flew backwards and impaled a tree with my rear. "Oops, Sorry!" Pinkie shouted.

"Mares…" I muttered, before passing out.

_Thirteen Years Ago…_

_ I was walking down the halls of Canterlot Castle. It's been two years since Celestia adopted me from my father, who I haven't seen since. Neither have I seen my mother, Caramel Heart. I was thinking about this when I stumbled upon my foster mother, Celestia._

_ She was walking quickly down the halls, checking behind her occasionally. I flapped my wings, following her from the ceiling of the tall hallways to avoid being spotted. Deeper into the castle she went, passing very few others; mostly guardsponies. When she stopped in front of a large doorway, I made sure to slip in when she did._

_ The room inside was full of chemicals bubbling away in flasks and beakers. Celestia moved towards a small vial that was slowly filling up with purple liquid. She nodded, then turned to the side, taking notes on a roll of parchment. When she turned away, I touched down next to the table, and inspected the vial._

_ The liquid was like water, semi-clear despite its purple coloration. Looking at the notes nearby, I read the name, "Power Potion Prototype 23." Celestia was mixing chemicals with her back turned, so I decided to hover back up. That's when things turned for the worse._

_ A little too much chemical caused the potion in her hooves to explode, engulfing me and her in a violet blast. I survived, but barely conscious. The only thing I clearly remember would be a leakage of magic from Celestia._

_ I woke up in the castle infirmary. My left wing was in a sling. Groaning slightly, I opened my eyes to meet the stern face of Celestia. "What did you think you were doing in there?" She asked._

_ "I just wanted to see what you were doing, honest!" I said. "I didn't meant to mess you up…"_

_ She smiled. "You didn't, Ventus. But there was a peculiar problem. Namely, what you're doing right now."_

_ "Huh? But I'm just…" I looked to the side, noticing a bottle of medicine suspended in a green aura of magic. But wait, Celestia's aura is…_

_ "Gold. My aura is gold. There are no unicorns in the room, either, Ventus." She looked at me kindly. "Whatever happened in there, it gave you access to magical powers, Ventus."_

_ "Really?" I asked. Nervously, I added, "Could you teach me how to use them?"_

_ "Of course. Nothing would make me more happy."_

~End of Chapter~


	4. Party Time

Chapter 4 ~Party Time~

November 21st  
5:34 pm  
Sugarcube Corner  
Ventus Stormwing

"Everything's so… Sugary." I said as we stepped into the bakery of Ponyville. "I feel a few pounds heavier just looking at it."

"Well, that just seems to be the effect of this place. No wonder Pinkie's a little pudgy." Rainbow said. "I mean, anypony would if they lived here."

I nodded my consent to the idea. However, before I could talk, said pink pudgy mare hug-tackled me. "Oof! Pinkie, can't breathe!"

"Oh my gosh you actually made it andiwasworriedyouwouldn'tcomesincesomeponiesdon'tlikepartiesand-" Pinkie screeched in one breath, squeezing my own breath out.

"Pinkie, get off me!" I shouted, snapping my wings open. I sent the pink mare flying across the room, and she impacted a table. When she got up, she and everypony else in the room just stared at me as I heaved for breath. "Sorry, Pinkie…" I panted, "I'm just… not used to… suffocating…"

"Ah think we should just get on with the party, Pinkie Pie." Applejack said. The party Pony herself and everyone else, including me, agreed. Suddenly, party streamers and confetti rained down, and a large banner strung itself across the ceiling, saying "Welcome to Ponyville."

The party went well, in any case. Pinkie supplied games, activities, and even baked a small cake. I mostly sat by myself at a table and watched the others enjoy their games. "I just have to wait… then I can-"

"Can I sit here?" I heard a voice say. Turning to my left, I saw Fluttershy pulling up a chair. "I-I mean, if you don't mind…"

I smiled. "No problem at all, Fluttershy." She sat up on the chair, and put two slices of cake on the table, one in front of each of us. "Thanks…"

"What were you saying before?" She asked. "I just want to know…"

"Oh, it was nothing, Fluttershy." I said, taking a bite of cake. "I was just rambling about my problems."

"I'm here if you want to talk about it…"

I thought for a second. "Not now, Fluttershy. I'm just not ready to talk to anypony about them yet." Another bite of cake. "However, I must give my compliments to Pinkie Pie. How did she know strawberry is my favorite flavor?"

"You just seemed like a 'strawberry' kind of stallion!" The mare called over, from in the middle of her game of pin-the-tail-on-the-pony. She cart wheeled backwards, pinning the tail on Twilight's left wing. "Oops, sorry, your highness!"

"Pinkie, I told you, I don't like my friends to call me by my title…" She commented, levitating the fake tail out of her wing. "But now it's my turn!"

I laughed a little. "Huh? What's funny?" Fluttershy asked.

"Nothing much." I replied. "It just seems odd, to see someone of such a high status just… hanging out. I'm from Canterlot, and well, the princesses barely leave their castle there."

"Well, Twilight is a newer princess… she's still our friend, either way. And to her, that comes first." The mare responded, taking a bite of cake.

"Hey, Fluttershy? You've got a little cake on your nose…" I said. "Here, I'll get it." I said, reaching one of my wings up to brush it off. She blushed madly from my action, and I felt my cheeks get a little flared as well. However, just in time to save this awkward situation, Rarity decided to join us.

"Fluttershy, dear, I saw what Highwind just did. Are you sure you two aren't a couple?" She leaned closer to her, batting her eyes for a response.

"I was wiping cake off her nose. No more, no less." I stammered, trying madly not to blush.

"Oh, well, I'm not one to pry. I came over here to ask you, something, Highwind."

"Ask away." I deeply regret saying that. It was turned into a five-hour conversation regarding fashion; at first, about what ponies in Canterlot were wearing lately. Then, it turned into what would look good on me, and then what would be fashionable on her. And the last part was three hours long.

"Okay, okay…" I said, trying to avoid further conversation with the marshmallow mare. "I'm tired. Sorry, but I'd like to find a place to stay for the night."

"You can stay with me again…" Fluttershy suggested.

"I couldn't; you've done so much for me already, patching me up and letting me sleep there once already. I couldn't possibly intrude more than I have."

"I wouldn't mind at all…" She meekly said, out from under her mane. Damn it to the moon, why does that always get to me?

"Well, if you insist…" I muttered. She smiled wide, and we bid our farewells to the group that had gathered at the party. It was a quiet walk back to her cottage, and once inside, we both flopped onto chairs in her living room. After a few seconds, we both broke out into laughter.

It was a while before either of us said anything. When she spoke up, it was to say, "I'm going to bed… goodnight, Highwind…" I smiled as she went to her room, and then lazily followed suit to mine.

_Thirteen Years Ago_

_ "Almost… Got it!" I shouted, levitating a book into the air. My eyes filled with glee as I successfully pulled off the spell. "Princess! Did you see that?"_

_ Celestia laughed behind me, a kind and gentle laugh. "Yes I did, my student. I'm proud of you." She walked over to me, and nuzzled my head. "I have something to tell you, Ventus."_

_ "What is it?"_

_ "You're not going to be alone in your studies." Celestia called out to the hallway, and then a mare my age entered the room. She had a yellow coat, and a scarlet and yellow streaked mane. Her cutie mark was nonexistent, like my own. "This is Sunset Shimmer, and she's going to study magic with you, Ventus."_

_ "Hello!" I said, bounding over to her. I held out a hoof, as a greeting._

_ Sunset merely tirned to Celestia. "He's studying magic? But he's a pegasus, he can't use magic!" She told Celestia._

_ "I can use magic, watch me!" I levitated the book from before over to me, my eyes glowing the same green as the aura surrounding the book._

_ "Now, now, my students," Celestia said. "Let's just talk for now, get to learn about each other. Now, Sunset…"_

~End of Chapter~

Nano Files  
Entry #529: Potion of Power

Originally crafted by Star Swirl the Bearded, this potion is used for, well, as a strength enhancer, not unlike the Steroids of humanity. It is made by combining red mountain flowers, the first dewdrops of a morning in March, powdered pomegranates, and infusing the mixture with unicorn magic.

The potion, however, had nasty side-effects when the Princess tried to use it. It exploded, knocking her and a young Ventus to the ground. The potion's effects were altered by her application of alicorn magic, which operates on a different wavelength than unicorns. It resulted in a slight transfer of magic from her to the young pegasus.

This, in turn, allowed Ventus to wield magic as if he were a unicorn. The term Alicorn cannot apply here, as he lacks a horn or immortality, so scholars have dubbed him to be the first "Pegacorn" in existence. It is likely he will be the only Pegacorn to live, unless the Princess would be willing to duplicate the effects.

It is currently unclear if any more Potions of Power will be made; especially since Celestia outlawed them approximately five hundred years after she banished her sister, Princess Luna, to the moon.


	5. Troubled Mind

Chapter 5 ~Troubled Mind~

November 28th  
12:00 noon  
Fluttershy's Cottage  
Ventus Stormwing

My mission is to nullify the Elements of Harmony. Make them useless so Celestia has one less weapon to use against me when I go reveal her secrets to everypony and ruin her as my revenge. It's simple. I simply take one of the necklaces, and leave Ponyville with it. Yet…

Why is it so difficult? I've been in Fluttershy's company for a week now. She's grown quite attached to me; a fact her friends see no problem pointing out at any opportunity. I… also have feelings for this mare. I didn't intend to, but it's the way she smiles… I just feel drawn to her.

I've been unable to concentrate on this mission of mine. Thoughts have been crossing my mind- should I really stick to my plans? Should I abandon them, and instead seek out a calm life, away from Celestia's influence? My emotions swirl in my head; I'm not sure about anything anymore.

"Excuse me, Highwind?" Fluttershy asks. I'm snapped out of my thoughts. The mare was looking at me with concern. "Is something wrong? You're just standing there…"

"Sorry, Fluttershy…" I respond. "I'm just thinking about something." Noticing the bag of feed on my bag, I ask, "Where did you want this again?"

"Over by the pigs…" she said. She looked even more concerned for me. I trotted over to the pig pen before she could ask anything I didn't want her to. I couldn't tell her my plans, or my abandoned plans if I did choose that route. Especially after I started to feel for her; it would be devastating for her.

"Thanks, Highwind." The leftmost pig said to me as I poured the feed in the trough. I nodded in return, heading back to Fluttershy.

"Highwind, if you don't mind…" She muttered as I passed, and I stopped to turn to her. "I want to know what's troubling you… We're more than friends, and I want to help you…"

I sighed. Maybe… do I trust her enough? Maybe not with all the details… but I need to get this off my chest. "Fluttershy, let's talk about it inside." I said, ducking into the cottage and sitting on the couch in her living room. Fluttershy sat in a chair opposite, and she looked at me curiously. "Dear Faust, why is this so hard to say…?"

"Highwind." Fluttershy said. "You can be honest with me. I couldn't think you any different than I do now." Her words consoled me. I do trust her enough.

"Well… first off, my name isn't Highwind." I said. "I lied about it to try to get away from my past. I'm sorry for that; my real name is Ventus. But I wasn't laying when I said Highwind was my father."

"Oh… but what were you trying to get away from? I-If you don't mind me asking, Ventus…"

I gulped. "Has anypony ever wronged you, Fluttershy? In a way that completely and utterly destroyed you?" I said. She shook her head. "I… almost died because of somepony. Somepony I thought was kind and sincere."

"Oh, my…" She said, shocked. "What happened?"

"I was pushed out of a window in Canterlot, in the middle of the night so nopony would know. My wings were bound, so I couldn't fly." I continued. "If I hadn't landed in a bush below, I wouldn't be here right now."

"Who was this pony?" She asked. I looked straight at her, my eyes watering a little. "I mean, if-"

"I don't mind, Fluttershy. I wouldn't ever take offense by anything you asked of me." I blinked once. "She was my mentor. In magic." I stammered out, part of me eager to tell the truth, but the other still trying to keep it in.

"Magic? But you're a pegasus…"

This was the right thing to do, I knew it. "Fluttershy, can you promise me you won't tell anypony about this, unless I ask you to?" She nodded. In response, I gestured to a cup sitting on the table. Concentrating hard, my eyes lit up with the familiar green glow, and the cup rose into the air, surrounded with the aura of magic I knew so well.

"How… Ventus, how can you do that?" Fluttershy asked. I placed the cup back on the table, and cut out the magic.

"I was in an accident when I was a little colt. It ended up transferring some of the magical power of a strong unicorn to myself, and I retained the ability. I can't do anything more complex than very simple spells, but it's still magic." I said. "It's because of this my mentor tried to kill me. I'm still not sure why, but she tried to kill me because of my power."

"That's horrible…" Fluttershy said. "I think your power is amazing, Ventus!"

"Thank you. But that's why I left Canterlot. To make sure she thought I was dead, so she wouldn't try it again." Fluttershy had walked up to me at this point, and she laid down next to me.

"I'm sorry for what she did. But… who was she, exactly? Do you remember her name?" She asked.

"That's… something I can't tell you. I couldn't tell anypony her name… it would destroy anypony I told." I said. "I'm sorry, but I just can't tell you that. Not now.."

"I understand." She said. "You need more time." She wrapped a foreleg around my back. "And I'll give you as much time as you need."

"Thank you, Fluttershy, I…" I stuttered. I looked into her eyes, and she looked back into mine. "I… love you." I pushed forward, and met my lips with hers.

I knew I should give up on my revenge. My life now is too great to risk losing. I just wasn't aware of the circumstances that would lead to me losing everything.

_Ten Years Ago_

_ "Ha! Teleportation! I did it!" Sunset exclaimed. She warped in front of me, in order to prove her point._

_ "Cool, Sunset." I replied. "I'm almost done with my wind spell." My eyes shone green, and a soft breeze wafted through the room. "Pretty cool, huh?"_

_ "Yeah, especially for a pegasus. Despite you not supposed to have magic, you're pretty good with it." She joked, and she and I bumped hooves. "I can't wait to show Celestia."_

_ "Yeah. You go on ahead and show her; I need to look something up for my spells." _

_ "Suit yourself." Sunset replied as I made my way to the Star Swirl the Bearded Wing. Nodding to the guards, they let me pass into the vast shelves of books. I headed straight for the aisle labeled "S," for storms. I wanted to make a thundercloud without the need to gather up the normal kind; that would impress Celestia!_

_ I browsed through the books one my one. "Stag Beetles, Stem Cell Research, Strong Unicorns… Storms!" I picked the book off the shelf, until the previous volume caught my attention. "Strong Unicorns? Let's take a look here- maybe their research could help me as well."_

_ The book was apparently written by Princess Celestia. I nosed the cover open, and saw nothing but a line of names. "Star Swirl, Clover the Clever, Princess Platinum…" Those were the first three names. Each name after that was a famous (or not) unicorn I've heard of throughout history._

_ "That's the end of it. It's just a bunch of names." As I went to put it back, I heard a small tear. The last page with names on it was stuck to the next. Looking at it out of curiosity, I spied a few more names. "Twilight Velvet, Trixie… wait, those last two…"_

_ "Sunset Shimmer and Ventus Stormwing!" I said aloud. Why was my name in here? Better yet, Sunset's? I know she's good with magic, but I wouldn't count her among the best. And I was mediocre at best! Why were our names here? Promising to look into it further, I put the book in my saddlebags, aiming to uncover more about this volume later._

~End of Chapter~

Nano Files  
Personal Files #081 and 082: Highwind and Carmel Heart

These two respectable ponies are the proud parents of Ventus Stormwing. Highwind was the captain of the Wonderbolts in his prime, and personally mentored Spitfire when she joined the team. It goes without saying he was a pegasus with a muscular physique, albeit not one as muscular as Horse Power. His coat is a light azure, and his mane was spiked back from the wind and a light shade of green.

Caramel Heart was a unicorn, one with a coat to match her namesake and a dark, dirty blond mane kept straight. She owned Highwind's favorite sweet shop in Canterlot, a place called "The Sweet and Elite." Her physique was thin, but on account of her job at a candy shop, slightly pudgy at the same time, not unlike one Pinkamena Diane Pie.

The two of them met almost every day, and their romance was a secret to nopony. After a while he asked her hoof in marriage, and the wedding went smoothly. Unfortunately for them, when little Ventus was six, something happened to drive the family apart. On account of (%error% FILE REDACTED) Highwind was forced to leave Canterlot with Caramel Heart, and their current whereabouts are unknown.

The two of them are presumed dead by everypony who knew them, but a funeral was never held for them, in the hopes they will return.


	6. Castle-mane-ia

Chapter 6 ~Castle-mane-ia~

November 30th  
8:32 pm  
Everfree Forest  
Ventus Stormwing

"Rarity, are you sure it's safe to go this far into the Everfree? Last time you were in here you said you were attacked by giant vines and plants." I asked her. We were walking down the forest path along with Fluttershy and Angel, the former of the two the only reason I was here.

"Of course it's safe, darling. We're only going to restore the tapestries in the Old Royal Sisters' Castle. Well, you two will help me get them; I'm not as strong as I seem to be." Rarity said back in her usual posh tone.

"…Not like you seem anything other than needy, you marshmallow…" I muttered under my breath. Good thing she didn't hear. She simply started to make her way over what seemed to be the most rickety of bridges, suspended over a thick fog with sharp rocks poking out of it.

"A-Are you sure we should cross this, R-Rarity?" Fluttershy asked. I extended a wing over shaking form.

"Fluttershy, let's just fly. I'll carry Angel on my back." I said. The rabbit hopped up, a little pleased it didn't have to hop on the bridge. Fluttershy followed me close, and we waited for Rarity on the other side of the bridge. "Took you long enough, Miss." I said.

"You are the ones with wings, Highwind." She said back. Currently, only Fluttershy knew my real name- she's kept her promise. "And I am stuck on my hooves, darling." After that, she simply trotted by us, and left Fluttershy and I to simply look at each other with slightly confused looks.

"We… should follow her." I said, earning a hasty nod in reply from her. We quickly raced back to Rarity's side, and touched down on the ground. "So, how many tapestries are in there, do you suppose?"

"Oh, I'm not too sure. But I'm only going to take one or two to restore; besides, they might give me the perfect inspiration for my dresses!" I rolled my eyes. "Well, you may not like the idea, Highwind, but SOME ponies do appreciate fine art."

"Hey, I like art as much as the next stallion." I protested, "But why go here in the middle of the night? Shouldn't a lady like yourself need her beauty sleep or something?"

"Scared of the dark, Highwind?"

"No, I'm not scared of the dark." I retorted. "I'm scared of what might be IN the dark." Okay, so I MIGHT have a SMALL fear of the dark. A TINY fear.

"Alright, say what you will, darling, but we're here." Rarity said, while Fluttershy cowered a bit behind us. I gulped a little before following the marshmallow inside. The ruins of the old castle were in desperate need of repair, but none of the regality has left them in their current state. It's not a hard feat to imagine this castle in its heyday, with its halls pristine, and even the two princesses walking through their halls can easily be imagined.

"Ooh, simply marvelous!" Rarity exclaimed. She was gazing up at a large tapestry that depicted Princess Luna raising the moon. "I must see this one up close. Fluttershy, Highwind, would you two mind getting it down for me?" I nodded, and tapped Fluttershy with my wing. With a small nod from her, the two of us flew up to opposite ends of the railing at the top.

Fluttershy and I weren't strong enough to lift it up. It barely budged, forcing me to fly back down to Rarity to tell her. "Maybe if I get below it…" Fluttershy said, flying behind the tapestry to get a better grip. While I told Rarity about this, I heard a small *click* and the entire wall that the tapestry was on swiveled and turned a half-circle, taking Flutters with it!

"…" Rarity and I were speechless. I just took one look at the wall, then turned my gaze to the white unicorn, who shared my shocked expression. However, within half a minute, the wall swiveled back again, and a very startled Fluttershy flew into me at speeds I thought she couldn't achieve otherwise.

"Uhh… Hi, Fluttershy…" I got out as the mare half-choked me out of fear.

"Oh, sorry, I was just a little… frightened…" Fluttershy said as she let go and shied behind her mane. "What happened, anyway?"

"Fluttershy, dear, you must have found a hidden passage or something. There's bound to be a ton of them in this castle, being so old and everything."

I argued against Rarity. "Yeah, but how was it so well-maintained? Are there ponies whose cutie marks are for 'ancient trapdoor repair'? what would those even look like?" She looked at me for half a second before shrugging and continuing on with her search for fine art. "Excuse me, but I'll take the lead." I said. "Don't want either of you two setting off the traps."

"Fine with me, darling." Rarity said. "I've always wanted such a big, strong stallion like yourself to protect me."

"…only in your dreams, marshmallow…" I said under my breath. I just didn't want Rarity to activate something that could hurt Fluttershy. As Fate no longer was on my side, I cursed to myself about ten minutes later when I felt my hoof press down on a pressure plate. I heard a small 'whoosh' sound and the screams of two ponies. Turning around, I saw only Angel standing not far from me. The rabbit shrugged.

"Fluttershy! Can you hear me?!" I yelled, receiving no response. In effect, Angel ran off, leaving me alone in a dim hallway. "Okay, Ventus, get a grip here…" I muttered, starting to trot slowly through the halls. "Just a little dark… no need to be afraid; you're just looking for where Fluttershy and rarity went. That's all…"

Eventually, I made my way down more and more flights of stairs. The two mares fell down a trapdoor, so I assumed they'd be farther down. The hallway I was in had eerie torches hanging from the walls; the flames, although bright and burning, gave off little light. I heard a faint moan come from behind one of the doors in the hall.

Curiosity taking over, I slowly creaked the heavy oak open. Inside was a large ballroom, but completely empty save for a large mirror in the middle. The mirror was dusty, and I used my magic to summon a small wind to blow off the layer of grime. The mirror was framed with gold, and inscribed in it was a message in runes I don't recognize. As if to answer my unspoken question, a voice filled my mind.

_"The mirror will show you things that are truly wonderous… if you truly want to know…" _the voice said. Curious, I stepped in front of it proper, and I was astonished at what I saw.

I saw myself, standing over the motionless body of Celestia, with a triumphant grin plastered on my face. There were no words to describe the sheer accomplished look that was in my eyes. Well, on that half of the mirror. The image was split in two, and the other half of my reflection could be seen with a cheery disposition, affectionately nuzzling Fluttershy. Her friends could be seen in the background, all approving of… our wedding? Yes, I now saw a veil on her, and that half of me was in a suit.

"I don't… does this show the future..?" I asked myself.

_"No… it only shows the deepest desires of your heart." _The voice responded. _"What you see can be the future, or it could be only a dream."_

I shook my head, unsure of what to make of this discovery. "But, wait…who are you..?" I asked.

_"I am all around you. I am in the darkness. I am in your head. I am but a Nightmare come into being." _As if to accompany the voice, I saw a figure approach me, from behind the mirror. The pony was pitch-black in color. And that was it- no mane, no whites of the eyes. No cutie mark, no irises. Just pitch black.

"N-Nightmare?" I asked.

_"Yes," _the pony said, without opening a mouth. _"I am here because of that accursed Twilight Sparkle and those Elements. I want my revenge, just as you want yours." _The pony, seemingly a mare, extended a hoof to me. _"If we work together, we can both achieve our goals."_

I took one more look into the mirror. I saw the side of me with Fluttershy more happy than I've ever been before. "…Never." I said, turning away from the Shadow Mare. She simply laughed.

_"Poor, naïve Ventus. You think I was giving you a choice!" _The mare surged forward, and I quick win spell from myself pushed me out of the way of her hooves. _"I will have your form, and I will get my revenge!"_

"Not on your sorry flank!" I said, conjuring up a small storm cloud. I figured out how to do this a while ago. I bucked the cloud, and lightning shot out at the mare, electrocuting her and causing her to… evaporate?

All I heard was her laughing. _"We will meet again, Ventus. Be sure of that." _I ran from the room, headed up into the main floor of the castle. Who was that mare? How did she know my name? and what did Twilight do to her? I'll have to hold off on those questions; I still have to find Fluttershy.

That, actually, was easier than I thought. I heard voices coming from the library on the first floor, and I found the six mares I've come to know well (And Spike and Angel) laughing in a small study.

"Yeah, but AJ and I were _totally _able to take on the Pony of Shadows, even if that's just a myth!" Rainbow was boasting.

"Yeah, then how come the two of you were shaking more than a pony in a blizzard?" Pinkie Pie asked, causing Dash to stutter.

"Hey, girls." I said, walking in. They were all relieved to see me, Fluttershy especially. We talked for a time, and I didn't tell them about the mirror or the pony, simply claiming I got lost. It wasn't until later when Twilight announced an idea of keeping a diary together, to keep a record of our friendship. I agreed simply because I thought it was a good idea, too.

Applejack wrote her entry first. Everypony else seemed to think that was good for now. However, I wrote my own entry after they fell asleep.

_Dear Journal (for I refuse to call this a diary),_

_ I, too, have learned a little something about friendship. When a pony asks you to choose between your friends or to get back at a grudge, you shouldn't be tempted by revenge. Your friends will always be there for you, and no matter what had happened, time can heal the wounds of the past. I know that more than ever after tonight._

_-Highwind Jr._

Satisfied with my entry, I closed the book and fell asleep next to Fluttershy, wrapping a wing around her.

_Ten years ago, Canterlot_

_ My studies into the names found in Celestia's book have shown me something odd. Each unicorn mentioned in this volume was of renowned strength, cunning, or ambition. That explains Sunset- if anypony is ambitious, it's her. But it still does not explain my name. Why am I in this volume?_

_ I've also stumbled upon more ancient texts when looking up these names. Apparently, Celestia had banished her younger sister to the moon after Luna grew jealous of her sister's glory in the day. Banished to the moon for jealousy? Seemed like overkill to me._

_ A spirit of Chaos, Discord, also came up. This guy apparently ruled the land in eternal Chaos before Celestia and Luna turned him into a statue- one that I passed often in the Canterlot Gardens. I felt bad for the guy- turned to stone for eternity. That had to be painful._

_ Lastly, I found the texts on the Crystal Empire. It was headed by King Sombra, who apparently ruled the land with an iron hoof. He had enslaved his citizens, and indeed was a terrible pony. But then Celestia and Luna imprisoned him and annexed the Crystal Empire to their own country._

_ All this doesn't make sense. These dark tales of the past, my name in the journal… I need to ask Celestia about this. Maybe she'll know more._

~End of Chapter~

Nano Files  
Entry 294: The Mirror of Erised

The Mirror of Erised was not actually created in Equestria; rather, an alternate reality known only to Princess Celestia. After an unfortunate event regarding the mirror, it was entrusted by an old, wise wizard to Celestia's care. The Alicorn kept the mirror safely hidden in the ruins of her old castle.

The mirror is known to show ponies what their hearts truly desire. Nothing more and nothing less. In the case of shattered souls, the image displayed in the mirror may also be equally fractured, as in the case of Ventus Stormwing. Note: it has been known that more than a few ponies have wasted their lives sitting in front of the mirror, unable to abandon the fantasy shown for the harsh truth of reality.

The mirror has been forgotten by many, including Celestia. It now forever sits deep in the ruins of the old castle, never to be used again… or so they say.


	7. The Changeling Queen

Chapter 7 ~The Changeling Queen~

December 2nd  
7:34 am  
Changeling Badlands  
Amethyst

The rays of the morning sun danced across my face. Blinking my eyes rapidly and stretching the black chitin that made up my body, I gradually forced my mind to awaken fully. The fall off my bed was less than graceful, and the walk to my dining hall was done as if I were half-drunk. {Good morning, my Queen.} A drone says over the Hive Mind Link as I walk past him. I nodded in return, still too tired to think properly.

My violet mane flops over my eyes as I sit down in a random chair in my dining hall. In a few moments, one of the drones responsible for cooking my meals places a hearty breakfast in front of me, consisting of various vegetables and a few strips of bacon (my personal favorite reason to eat breakfast). Along with it is a glass of water and the usual bowl of crystals.

My magic goes to work as my horn alights with a purple aura, moving piece by piece of the food to my mouth. None of the other Changelings bother me while I eat, even over the Hive Mind. I'm grateful for that. The last part of the meal was my favorite of any meal- to take the crystals and drain them of the love stored inside. The feeling one gets from an infusion of that emotion might be negligible to any other race, but is the ultimate energy boost for a changeling.

{Your highness,} A drone contacted me over the Hive Mind, {Today is the day you are to leave for Canterlot.}

{Thank you for reminding me. I shall prepare my belongings for the journey.} I said back, and then sighed. It was harder work, being a Queen, than I initially imagined. I never knew that Chrysalis had so many responsibilities. And in a few days, I'd be responsible for making a peace treaty with Equestria over what happened a few months ago. I remember that day clearly.

I was there when the former queen, Chrysalis, tried to take Canterlot by force. Well, I'd have to be- I am, err, was, her heir. When Chrysalis was slain by the pegasus known as Steady Aim, well, I had to take over as Queen of the Hive. And that meant that I had to take responsibility for the entire fiasco.

Back in my room, I had levitated a suitcase to my bed. Inside I packed a few essentials- spare crystals to store love, a brush for my mane, etc. Changelings are not a vain species, for unless you count the Queens, they're all pretty much alike. I've met the Queens of a few other hives; each of them feels relieved that Chrysalis's, now my, hive was the only one who was found out about.

{My Queen, we shall leave at your cue.} I was told over the Hive Mind. This voice was slightly different; some changelings, although not Queens, are born different than others. This particular one was named Aegis, since he was the captain of my guard. His chitin was harder than most, and was a dark green instead of the normal black of my hive.

When I made my way to the chariot that would be my transport to Equestria, I was not surprised to find a large force of my guards ready to fly alongside me. "What is this?" I asked them. "We're not attacking Equestria today."

"A precaution, my queen," Aegis said to me. "We do not want our newest Queen killed before even a year of her rule has passed."

"No matter. I am going there on peaceful terms; I will take five Honor Guards and yourself. No more." I responded. Aegis looked as if he were about to protest, but then nodded and whistled. Five of the larger Changelings walked forward, while the others flew back to their places in the hive.

As the chariot flew off, I looked down on the hive I became the leader of. Other species would think it akin to an insect hive, but in reality it is no different than an Equestrian city. Our technology might be less advanced, but we still live in relative comfort; the only thing we truly need is love from others.

I took the opportunity to nap on the ride to Canterlot. When I was awoken by Aegis, we had already arrived and were beginning our descent. It was midday when we touched down in the Canterlot chariot grounds, and I stepped off my transport to the mass media of the Equestrian public. Each reporter constantly asked me questions, but I refused to answer any of them and sent an order over the Hive Mind so none of my drones would do the same.

It was a relatively slow journey, but eventually a group of pegasus guards showed me into the throne room of Equestria. Three thrones sat at the end of the far hall. The center one was tall and white-gold, occupied by Princess Celestia. The one to my left, and therefore her right, was made of blued silver, and Princess Luna rested on its cushion. The one on the right was made of a purple metal, but was empty at the moment.

"Greetings, Queen Amethyst." Celestia said as I approached. Aegis stood next to me proudly, and the five other guards stood at attention behind me. "It is a pleasure to see your kind in a less hostile manner."

I bowed slightly. Although we were equals, it was out of respect. "And it is a pleasure to meet you face-to-face, your highness. Please know I come out of only good intentions."

"Then let us begin with the peace treaty, and then maybe smooth things over between our races during a hearty meal." Celestia suggested. I agreed, only to keep my kind alive. Celestia could eradicate my entire hive, if I was proven to be hostile.

In the end, I got more out of the treaty than I had hoped. My love-collecting drones would be allowed to visit Equestria, but only under the guises of ponies. For our food, we were required to export to the ponies our salves, the various substances we use to heal injuries of almost any kind.

This treaty would be a great starting point to a lasting relationship between our races. However, it had to be ratified by all three princesses who ruled over Equestria- the Cadance of whom Chrysalis impersonated was the ruler of the Crystal Empire, which is a different country. I'd have to take the treaty to a town called Ponyville so Princess Twilight may agree to it as well.

~End of Chapter~

Nano Files  
Entries 645 and 646: Love Crystals and Changeling Collectors

As anypony with knowledge of them would know, Changelings feed off of the emotions of Love and Friendship, of which the former is stronger. It is required to keep a changeling's nervous system from collapsing, although it must be acquired from a different race. For an unknown reason, a changeling is not compatible with the love its own kind can feel.

However, what about the hives, where no non-ponies live? The love they require is imported in by the form of the Love Crystal- a special gem that has been infused with the energy of love, collected by the few Changelings allowed to harvest the emotion from other species. These "collectors" are special changelings who have a greater range of emotions than the standard drone.

These collectors pose as ordinary citizens in a society, and many well-known ponies are actually changelings in disguise. In fact, it is widely speculated that even the most famous of ponies, such as Dj-Pon3, are changelings who feed off the emotions of their fans (Although it has been proven that Vinyl Scratch is NOT one).

More research is needed to properly diagnose how the love is collected and placed inside of the crystals.


	8. The Shrine

Note of the Author: So, I'm simply here to warn you of the next few chapters. Although I believe I've been fairly loyal to the lore of the show, that's about to change. I'm going to slowly introduce my own lore and theories into the story, but not all at once, because-

Oh, but where's the fun in that?

D-Discord? This is the author's note! You're not supposed to be here!

Does it matter? I am the spirit of chaos, and after being reformed and all, I just need to let loose with my powers once in a while or I might just go insane. Now, why don't you introduce everything at once?

Because it would confuse the hell out of my readers. Baby steps, Discord. Now get back in the story.

Fine. If only to please the Great Author in the Sky.

…I really need to keep a firmer leash on him… ~Nano

Chapter 8 ~The Shrine~

December 2nd  
6:34 pm, after dusk  
Everfree Forest  
Ventus Storming

"Ugh. Just like you to run off in _here, _Angel…" I muttered. The white rabbit had run off earlier, for reasons unknown, into the forest. Terrified as ever, I volunteered for Fluttershy to get him back. Knowing Angel, it was just a ploy to get me away from her for a few hours; he's probably already back with her.

I had gone in the forest with new saddlebags, too. Rarity made them for me, and the burlap felt good. Both bags were emblazoned with my cutie mark (seriously, is there a manlier term for that?) on the dark green fabric. I also wore new horseshoes, crafted by Rarity as well, which were made of finely dyed leather to match the yellow in my mane. As odd as it seemed, I was glad to have them, as washing mud out of your hooves is a tedious task.

"Angel…? C'mon, man, I'm practically freaking out here…" The Everfree was a place for nopony at night, I knew that. However, that's when a light caught my attention. Curiosity, and the prospect of safety, took my full attention. The light came from a window in a tree. The tree-home was gnarled, and odd trinkets and masks hung from its branches. I knocked on the door carefully.

"Now who could that be, out in the gloom? Could it be my friend Applebloom?" A voice, female, said from behind the door. Her voice was thick with a foreign accent. When she opened the door, her eyes did widen a little. I found her to be a zebra, and I wondered what she was doing, living out here. "Oh, it's somepony I haven't seen before. Come in, and tell me what brings you to my door."

Great, so she speaks in rhyme, too. Fabulous. "I'm Highwind, and well, the forest was dark; your lights attracted me by instinct." The zebra mare was seated near a table, and motioned for me to do the same. She poured out a cup of tea, which I accepted with a small thanks.

"Highwind, a pleasure it is for me. Zecora is my own name, and so I impart it to thee." Her rhymes were impressive, for having to think of them on the spot like that. "What made you venture into the forest so late? Surely you know of the dangers to abate?"

"I came in for my friend's pet rabbit. Small and white, named Angel. Maybe you've seen him?" Zecora shook her head. I shared a little small talk with her as I sipped the tea; it gave me a little strength, and I appreciated it. "Well, I thank you for the hospitality, but I believe I must take my leave." Great, now she has me rhyming.

"You should come back, even if for a joke. I always like the company of you pony folk." Zecora said as a farewell. I took my leave, and one of her lanterns, and made my way back into the now pitch-black forest. When I was out of sight, I grabbed the lantern with my magic to free up my mouth.

I saw a small, white tuft of fur on a bush. So Angel had come out this far. I galloped in that direction, and what I found almost knocked Rarity's finely made shoes off me. Angel was stuck in a statue; apparently, he had wedged himself in the stone bars of the statue's base, and couldn't get out again. I quickly levitated the statue up, freeing him.

The rabbit instantly jumped onto my back, and made some rude gestures towards me. "Why are you blaming me? You're the one who came out here!" More rude gestures. "It's not my fault Fluttershy's terrified of the Everfree. Were you trying to show her something?" The rabbit nodded, and pointed into the clearing. I held up the lantern to see.

I saw an ancient ruin. It wasn't one like the castle, though; it seemed even more ancient, and was significantly smaller. It measured about fifteen feet in diameter, as it was a cylindrical structure. As I walked around it, I saw six statues, three colts and three mares, two of each subspecies of pony. Each one had an emblem above them, presumably their cutie marks. A seventh alcove hid a stone tablet, with wording carved into it.

"Let's see what this says…" The inscription read:

_When harmony has been forsaken  
An old enemy shall reawaken.  
Only those who have held harmony in times before  
Will be able to keep it from beating down order's door._

_Six figures of harmonious descent,  
All rise to see the past ascent.  
While one of tainted blood looks on  
And seeks out a relic long gone._

_The dark will come to pass,  
And the world shall turn to glass.  
And when that time draws near,  
A Seventh shall appear._

_In this seventh's hooves lies the key,  
To all of Equestria's history.  
It is up to the seventh to unleash holy light,  
Or to unleash on us all a terrible blight._

When I finished reading the inscription, I felt more confused than anything else. Unsure of what to do, I quickly brought out a quill and paper from my bag (Hey, I come prepared) and copied the poem down word for word. After placing it in my bag, I set out for home. Fluttershy would be scared stiff if I don't get back soon.

~End of Chapter~

Sorry, no Nano File this time!


	9. A Proposal of Change

Chapter 9 ~A Proposal of Change~

December 3rd  
5:45 pm  
Golden Oaks Library  
Amethyst

"My queen, we have arrived." Aegis said to me as the chariot came to a stop. It was a long flight indeed, as I had nodded off to sleep during it. "We must depart to the dwelling of Princess Twilight Sparkle."

"Of course… just a moment…" I muttered, still half-asleep. I shook the drowsiness out of my system. I am the Queen of the Changelings, I do have to keep an image to myself. I walked at a slightly brisk pace towards the library, gathering odd, fearful, or angered looks from the townsponies. Ignoring them, I knocked on the door.

"It's a library, you don't need to knock." A voice came from inside. Chuckling to myself a little, Aegis opened the door, and allowed himself and I in. Two of my drones stood guard outside, hoping to keep others out. Inside, we saw three pony figures. One was Princess Twilight herself, with a shiny, new-looking crown made of two rows of pointed spikes. The other two were unknown to me, as they were a butter-yellow mare, and a forest-green stallion, both Pegasi.

"Greetings, I am Amethyst, successor to Chrysalis." I stated, earning a fearful look from the pegasus mare and getting suspicion from the stallion. Twilight, however, looked emotionless.

"Greetings indeed." Twilight said after a few tense moments, lifting her hoof in greeting. I raised mine, and we shook. "I would ask you why you're here, but Celestia had sent me a letter beforehand. Something about a treaty?" I nodded.

"Aegis, please go and get the treaty; I fear one of the drones has it." I said. My ever-faithful commander saluted, then exited the building. I turned back to the ponies in the room. "Now, I know you are apprehensive about my kind…"

"Not at all." Twilight said, smiling. "I know how the Changelings work- you're a hive mind. That means, the drones follow the commands of the Queen, without question. I don't hate your species; I hated Chrysalis, for what she did to my Brother and Princess Cadence." She moved over to the couch in the room, patting a cushion to tell me to sit. I did. "I'm not going to judge your entire kind for something that they had no choice in doing; it was Chrysalis's fault."

"T-Thank you, Princess." I said. "It means a lot to know that there are those who forgive my kind so easily." In fact I could tell. The love pouring off her because of her forgiveness was slightly overwhelming. Meanwhile, I could only feel hate coming off of the stallion in the room.

"Well, while we wait for the treaty, allow me to introduce you. This is Fluttershy," she pointed to the mare, "And next to her is her coltfriend, Highwind." At the mention of 'coltfriend,' both of their faces turned a deep shade of pink.

"N-Nice t-to meet you…" Fluttershy stuttered, hiding behind her mane. Highwind wrapped a wing around her, and said nothing. Even though I felt a trail of love between the two, his face wore a hateful look aimed at me. I was curious as to why, since one of the princesses of Equestria forgave me in his presence, but I didn't bother to bring it up.

"A pleasure as well, Fluttershy." I dipped my head in a small bow as I spoke. "Now, Twilight, I did have a question to ask of you, besides the treaty."

"Oh? What would that be?" The alicorn mare responded.

"The treaty specifies that my love collectors may come to, or in some cases stay in, Equestria. I was going to ask if I could leave one of them under your care; he can collect love for the hive while you can study him, to help your species understand mine." I proposed this idea as Aegis returned, a rather large scroll held in his magical aura.

"My Queen, I have returned." He said, placing the treaty in front of Twilight and I. I told him over the hive mind to leave the room for the time being, and he bowed as he exited. I unrolled the scroll, and Twilight dropped everything to read it carefully.

I turned to Highwind. "Why do I sense such hostility radiating from your body? It's a pure, dark hatred aimed towards me."

"…father…" He mumbled, looking away. Fluttershy nudged him, and whispered something in his ear. Sighing, he turned to face me once more. "My father went missing several years ago. As I found out later, he was being blackmailed, and he tried to flee Equestria to avoid the mob after him. Last I heard, he was captured by, and I quote, 'beings black as night who can shift their shape'."

"I can tell you that my hive houses no Equestrians, Highwind. I shall consult with the queens of other hives, however. To keep my end of the treaty, I shall find and return your father." It was then that Twilight cleared her throat.

"I've read over the document, and I can say I agree with the terms as well." She concentrated, and then a small stamp hovered from the far side of the room, and pressed a small wax seal onto the paper. It was a six-pointed star inlaid in purple wax, right next to a sun in white, and a moon in blue. My seal was my hoofprint, and that was on the paper as well. "Spike!"

"Yes, Twilight?" A male voice answered. A juvenile dragon appeared in the room, and Twilight handed him the scroll. "To Canterlot, I assume?" Twilight's nod caused the dragon to exhale green flames onto the parchment, and the ashes flew out of the window and out of sight. The dragon then turned to me. "Whoa, a changeling… that's not trying to kill us!"

"Spike! Manners." Twilight scolded. "Sorry, he's still a baby dragon."

"Hey, I'm not that much younger than you are! I hatched when you were six, and you're twenty one!" the dragon shouted back. After that outburst, he quickly walked back up the stairs where he came from, mumbling to himself.

"Sorry about that, Spike can be a little… well, childlike." Twilight mused.

"I've cared for countless hatchlings already. I know what it's like." My response gave Twilight a questioning look, but she didn't press it. Even so, the alicorn mare smiled shortly after.

"I've also decided to take you up on your offer. I'll let you leave a changeling in my care, so we can understand each other better."

I bowed my head. "Thank you, Princess." Over the hive mind, I located Aegis. He came in several seconds later, saluting me. I aimed magical aura at him, and felt his connection through the hive fade a little.

"My queen…" He said, startled, "I can't feel your presence as well as I could…"

I responded. "I am leaving you in the care of Princess Twilight. You are still connected to the hive mind, but the weaker link is to allow for both your stay here and some more… freedom than you normally have. Can I trust you to stay with her, and follow her commands as if she were your queen?"

A nod was received. "As you wish, Queen Amethyst." He bowed as I rose to leave the library.

"Thank you for your time, princess. I hope your studies of my kind can aid your understanding."

Twilight responded, "Well, I hope you have a safe trip back to Canterlot." I smiled, actually, when she said that. I'm not sure as to why, but that mare… well, best not to ponder it. I must get back to Canterlot; a few public appearances were necessary to form my kind into Equestrian society.

~POV Switch; Ventus Stormwing~

"Now, umm… Aegis, was it?" Twilight asked the changeling who had stayed. Amethyst had left not too long ago.

"That is correct, princess." He replied back in a monotone. Twilight laughed.

"No need to be as formal with me as you are with your queen. Just 'Twilight' will do." She chuckled, before clearing her throat. "I have a guest room, just through here. Why don't you rest up a bit?"

"As you wish, Twilight." Aegis said, respectfully bowing and entering the small guest room. I sighed.

"Never did like Changelings." I muttered. Then, in a louder voice, "Did you find out anything about the prophecy I found?" Fluttershy convinced me to bring the writing I found to Twilight; I had agreed, if only to gleam some insight to it.

"It's a very interesting piece of literature, Highwind." Twilight responded. "I'll try to break it down as best I can. First off, well, the first line- 'When Harmony has been forsaken'. I believe that line has already come to pass."

"How so?" I asked. Fluttershy responded.

"We gave up the Elements of Harmony not too long ago to save the Tree of Harmony." That was news to me. The Elements, my entire reason for coming here in the first place (but not the reason for staying), didn't exist anymore?

Twilight nodded. "And the next few lines, they describe that only the old wielders of harmony can keep this dark force from destroying everything. Even the next line, 'Six of Harmonious descent'. That has to be us, Fluttershy." She paused for a second. "But then that brings us to 'One of tainted blood.' I'm not sure who that could be."

"Well, I'm sure you'll be able to figure it out, Twilight. You're the smartest mare I know." I said. Fluttershy nodded in agreement. With that, the two of us took our leave of the library, headed back to Fluttershy's cottage.

~End of Chapter~

Nano Files  
Personal file 056: Aegis

Aegis is to Amethyst as Shining Armor is to Celestia, albeit before he married Cadence. Aegis is the second-in-command, most trusted changeling in the entire hive, even though he had little free will until now.

Aegis is unlike most changelings. His black chitin has layers of a harder, greenish chitin, which give the appearance of armor. With this, he is stronger than the average changeling, and much more ferocious in battle. Like any other of his kind, he is fiercely loyal to his queen, and will die for her if need be.

Aegis's origins, having been hatched in Chrysalis's reign, are a mystery. Nopony knows what special birth circumstances resulted in his armor-like chitin. There are rumors of black magic being involved, however…

Chapter 9.5 ~Great and Powerful Darkness~

December 3rd  
9:54 pm  
Everfree Forest  
?

That blasted pegasus! When I first saw him stare into the mirror, I knew his desire was to eradicate Celestia for what she'd done to him. But then his inner subconscious kicked in. I've never seen _anyone, _let alone a pony, have a split destiny like that, where he was free to make his own choice.

Even my puppet, that Nightmare, couldn't sway him one way or another. She failed me, and I am tempted to punish her for her failure. However, that would be unbecoming of me. I am a Demon Lord, after all. I'll let her live, if only to serve my needs. She is a pawn, nothing more.

I hear faint footsepts- no, _hoof_steps. I forget I am no longer amongst bipedal creatures. My gaze lingers toward the path in the forest, and I spot a single mare walking the road. She's a light blue color, and is wearing a very extravagant cape and hat.

"Why must I still be humiliated wherever I go?" I hear her say. Her hooves drag along the ground. "I know I've been mean in the past, but why must I still be treated horribly after turning a new leaf?" My, my. This does propose a new idea.

I move close to her, my form shifting to that of a mere trinket. I fell onto the ground in my disguise, and grinned internally when she stopped. "What's this? Some sort of… necklace?"

_"I know your pain…" _I said. Startled, she dropped my altered form. I forgive her- it was a natural reflex. _"I know what you desire…"_

"You can't know that!" The mare responded, and I simply laughed.

_"You want others to stop ridiculing you for your magical talents. I can help you." _Curious, the mare picked me back up.

"How can you help me?" she asked.

_"I can give you the power you need to let others know they should not ridicule you. All I ask in return is that you listen to my advice, when I decide it is necessary."_

I laughed to myself when the mare clamped me around her neck, and walked off. Little did she know, she should not be the one wearing that triumphant grin.


	10. The Equestrian Games

Chapter 10 ~The Equestrian Games~

December 6th  
4:34 am  
The Crystal Empire  
Ventus Stormwing

The train ride was smooth to the Crystal Empire. Why am I here? I'm here with Fluttershy and her friends, to cheer on Rainbow Dash in the Equestrian 500, one of the bigger sports events in the Games. I myself was rather intrigued, and wanted to see how the race would go.

From what I hear, the race takes the participants down towards Canterlot, circling to Manehattan, and then cutting over the Everfree Forest and Ponyville back to the Crystal Empire. Unfortunately, Twilight had business in Canterlot, and couldn't make it to the Games. "Don't you just think this is the most exciting thing ever?" Pinkie Pie said, bouncing around the train car.

"I'm bursting with excitement." I said. Rather flatly, I might add. The mares in the car hadn't paid any attention to it, however, and instead talked amongst each other. I pulled out a book, _Advanced Magical Theory, By Princess Twilight Sparkle, _and began to read. I figured I could use the resources in the Library to further my understanding of magic, since I could use it myself.

"What'cha reading?" I heard. Looking up, the Rainbow-headed pegasus herself had asked the question.

"A magic theory book." I said, flipping the page with my hoof. To answer the next question before she asked it, I said, "Magic's always interested me. I like to learn." Rainbow simply nodded and sat a little ways away from me, pulling out her own book- _Daring Doo and the Ring of Destiny. _I had heard she was into the adventure/fantasy books.

Within an hour, the train finally arrived at the station. We departed, greeted by the Crystal Ponies of this area of the world. So, the stories were true for once- they really did sparkle like, well, crystals. It was unsettling, but at the same time, new and kind of cool. I wonder how I'd look as a Crystal Pony.

"Next." A voice called out. Rainbow had already gotten in line at the check-in, where the athletes who were participating received their flight suits. The Equestrian 500 was the first event of the day, right after the flag-carrying ceremony. I'd heard that two little fillies from Ponyville won the right to carry the flag in.

"Rainbow Danger Dash." The mare in front of us said; we'd gone in the line with her, chatting all the while. "Thanks." She said, grabbing her flight suit, which was a royal blue.

The attendant called for the next pony, and I walked up. "Highwind Heart Jr." I said. The ponies I came here with, Dash especially, gasped in shock. "Thank you." I said, grabbing my jet-black flight suit. Turning around, I saw their faces of disbelief. "What?"

"You're racing against me?" Dash asked accusingly.

"To be fair, I did tell you I was going to enter. It sounded like fun, and a chance to test my skills, so I signed up the next morning." I laughed a little.

"I thought you were joking when you said that!"

"And I thought you were joking when you said your middle name was 'Danger.' Really? It _is _your middle name?" I teased back. Fluttershy looked off. "What's wrong, Flutters?" I asked.

"I… I don't know who to cheer for anymore…" She muttered. That brought about a round of laughs from us.

~Half an hour later, male locker room #3~

This place smelled of sweat, tears, and even a little blood. But mostly sweat. My nose wrinkled a little at the sheer stench of the multitude of Stallions in the room. Well, it should have been expected; it reminded me of my days in school. I began slipping on my flight suit, when another pegasus accidentally bumped into me. "Sorry," he said.

"No problem, mate." I said, helping him to his hooves. "Highwind Jr. you?" I asked, holding out a hoof. He shook it.

"Cruise Control. Man, I'm psyched for the Equestrian 500 this year, since I was forced to miss it last year." The stallion said. His coat was a bluish purple, and his eyes were green orbs set beneath a pair of goggles.

"What happened? If you don't mind me asking." Great, Fluttershy's shyness was rubbing off on me.

"A young mare was accused of murder. What was her name again… Oh, I forget. I wasn't actually at the trial and I haven't seen her in over a year; don't think I remember her. She was found innocent, I know that much." That was news. I definitely didn't hear of a murder trial, normally that would make front-page news.

"Well, I'm in the 500 as well, Control." I said. "Here's to a fair race."

"I second that. See you on the track!" He hurried into the locker room, and I slipped on the head part of the bodysuit. Testing my flying skills, I found myself at the same level of power I had grown to own. Let's see how that compares to Dash's speed.

~One hour later, the stadium~

"Oh, I hope they come out soon, this heat is disastrous for my mane." Rarity said, even as she was underneath a bejeweled parasol with a fan in one hoof. Applejack ignored her, an instead pointed out the arrivals of the racers, eight in all.

"Ladies and gentlecolts, may I please welcome the ponies who are competing in this year's Equestrian 500!" the announcer said. He was to announce everypony's name as they were on the roster; I was number five. "In the first position, from Manehattan, we have Sky Charger!" the crowd cheered for every name announced.

"The second position, from Canterlot, Cruise Control!" the crowd cheered a little harder; maybe he was a celebrity back home?

"The third position, also from Canterlot, Captain of the Wonderbolts, Spitfire!" the mare in question bowed deeply as she received the biggest applause yet, and I'd find out it would be the loudest one out of all.

"The fourth position, from Fillydelphia, Great Scott!" The stallion in front of me looked on the older side, and his spiky white mane had an eccentric look.

"The fifth position, from Ponyville, Highwind Heart Jr.!" When name was called out, I got more applause than what I expected. Maybe due to my father's reputation.

"The sixth position, from Cloudsdale, Gray Tail!" The stallion behind me was a light blue in color, and seemed to radiate a cold, chilling aura.

"The seventh position, also from Cloudsdale, Luciana Heartfillia!" the mare behind Gray Tail looked to him, and they nodded; perhaps a couple?

"And last, but most certainly not least, From Ponyville and winner of the Best Young Flyer's competition two years in a row, Rainbow Danger Dash!" more applause from me for the flyer who could boast.

I looked forward as the seconds passed. Adrenaline was in my veins now, I could feel the excitement rising in each breath. "Is everypony ready?" The announcer called out. "Then let's get this started! Three!" I crouched in takeoff position.

"Two!" the crown held its breath in bated excitement.

"One!" I prepared to jump, my eyes fully open in concentration.

"GO!"

~Just outside Canterlot, T.G.A.P. Trixie~

This charm I found… it did indeed feel powerful. Incredibly so. To try out is strength, I attempted an age spell of a passing bird. The canary turned into an egg in mid-air, and then I quickly changed it back before it hit the ground below. I chuckled to myself. "The Great, and Powerful Trixie is back to full power!"

_Yes, and now I ask something of you, in exchange of this power. _I pondered for a moment, then decided to let the charm speak further. _I am looking for the Elements of Harmony. Today holds a race in the skies above Canterlot, and one of them is participating. I want you to down her over the Everfree Forest._

"Is that all?" I said. "Trixie hates the Element Bearers as well. This will be fun."

~End of Chapter~


	11. Loyalty

Chapter 11 ~Loyalty~

December 6th  
9:30 am  
Crystal Empire Sports Arena  
Ventus Stormwing

"GO!" The announcer cried out. My wings started to flap as I ran down the starting line, giving me a running start as I took to the skies. I passed the fourth position racer before we even got off the ground at all. After taking to the sky, I felt the wind blowing past me as I made to pass the third place racer, Spitfire.

Now, Spitfire was a fast mare. And I'm not just complementing the fact she's the Captain of the Wonderbolts, right after my dad. This mare was _fast_, proven when she overtook Cruise Control easily. A rainbow-colored flash next to me told me that Dash just flew past Cruise and I easily, jostling for second with Spitfire.

"Hey, having fun?" I called out to Cruise as I too passed him. He and the other racers in the pack could eat my dust; I don't care who they are, five years spent in the wilds of Equestria, hiding from anypony close to Celestia puts a fair amount of muscle on the body. It wasn't long until I passed Sky Charger, the original first-place racer.

Up ahead, I saw Spitfire and Dash neck-and-neck as we neared Canterlot ten minutes later. I poured on the speed, catching up to them and weaving to be in-between them. "Hello, ladies." I said as I caught up, matching their speed. "Room for one more, or is this a private affair?"

"Can it, Stallion!" Spitfire said. "No way you can beat me!"

"Yeah, and you can bet you couldn't out-fly the greatest flyer in all of Equestria!" Dash said back.

"You want speed?" I asked. "I'll give you two speed!" I urged my wings to fly faster, pulling ahead of the two mares. We were flying over Canterlot when I started to feel a cone of wind form around my body. Casting a side glance, I saw similar cones forming around Dash and Spitfire.

In no time, the cheering crowds of Canterlot were behind us, and a large storm was brewing over the Everfree. I felt good about my chances of winning this; after all, I held the lead since we left the capital. It was then a loud sound, like a cannon, could be heard behind me. A prismatic streak of color passed me at such a speed that I spiraled out of control for a second, the same fate happening to Spitfire.

Dash had used her signature move, the 'Sonic Rainboom,' to pass us. I smiled as I pressed my body to go faster. This was going to be more fun than I thought. Or, at least, that's what I wuld be thinking for the next three seconds. A bolt of magical energy was fired from the Everfree forest, and it struck Rainbow _hard. _The mare screamed out in pain and lost consciousness, falling to the forest below.

My instincts kicked in. I lost any care I had for the race, and so I dived down after her. Spitfire could have her victory. I reached out with my hooves, grabbing Dash around her stomach and gently placed the two of us on the ground. I removed the headgear of our racing suits, and waited for her to wake up.

~Nearby~

"Do I finish the brat?"

_No, it would cause too much suspicion. The pegasus next to her is a very troublesome one. _The mare stood impatiently, wanting to get a move on. _Patience, Trixie. They may prove more useful alive than dead._

~A few minutes later, Rainbow Dash~

My head was fuzzy. I don't know what hit me, but I knew I was on the ground now. When I opened my eyes, I saw myself surrounded by trees, and a green pegasus next to me. "Hey, Dash." Highwind said. "Have a nice beauty nap?"

"Aw, shut up." I responded. "Why are you here, anyway? Shouldn't you be battling to win the race with Spitfire?"

"Naw." He replied. "I couldn't leave one of my friends alone in the Everfree with a broken wing. That would just be heartless." It took a second to register in my head what he said.

"MY WING IS BROKEN?" I screamed, circling on my hooves to get a look at my side. I saw my left wing bound to my body by the headgear of our racing suits. "Why didn't you get me out of here if you knew my wing was broken?"

"Because, unlike most emergency teams, I can't perform levitation spells. I'd just make it worse." He said. "Besides, if I tried to carry you and you woke up, you'd freak out."

There was truth to his words, as much as I hated to admit it. "Well, then what are we waiting for?" Standing up, I looked around the forest, unsure of which way to go. "You were the one awake through all this, so which way do we go?"

"Hey, I was concentrating on carrying you. You're heavier than you look, you know." I shot him a glare on par with Fluttershy's 'stare'. "It's all muscle, I know!" He covered up quickly. "I wasn't saying you were… fat… just heavy."

"You're lucky you're Fluttershy's coltfriend, otherwise your wings would be fried right now." I shot back, seeing a scared look on Highwind's face for the first time. I smirked as I chose a random direction and started walking.

~Several Hours Later~

"Why couldn't you have paid more attention to the direction we were going?" I asked rather loudly.

"I was too busy trying to save your sorry flank!" Came the response. "Sorry for making sure you stayed alive, Dash!" Highwind sighed in frustration. "Look, let's just get out of here, alright?"

I turned around, walking backwards to face him. "What happened to me anyway?" I asked.

"Dash…"

"No, don't 'Dash' me, mister, I want to know what exactly happened-"

"Dash…"

"-before I fell straight down into the Celestia-damned Everfree!" My back hoof hit nothing when I placed it back down. Startled by the lack of ground, I tripped and fell. Highwind was probably warning me about a cliff!

"Got you!" He said, grabbing my mane with his teeth. That didn't stop my momentum, however, and both of us soon went tumbling down the cliff. "SHIT!" he screamed, mimicking my own panicked cries.

"This is all you fault!" I shouted at him as we approached the ground below.

"Oh, shut up and get over here!" He said, grabbing me and flapping his wings. "I can't get us up there, but I can slow our descent enough to avoid dying!" He tried to flap harder, but we were still going to hit the ground too fast.

"You sure about that?" I asked back.

"Shut up! I'm trying!" A few more seconds and he wouldn't be able to slow us enough. "Screw it, I have to do this!" My vision was filled with a blinding green light, and the next thing I knew, I was on the ground below us safe and sound.

"What in Celestia's name..?" I muttered, getting t my hooves. Highwind was on his side nearby, a charred patch of ground around him. When he got up, I asked, "What did you do..?"

"I teleported…" He said. "Before you disbelieve me, yes, I am capable of magic, like a unicorn."

"How… why did you keep that a secret? That's awesome!" I said back. "And I'm not just saying that because you saved my life."

"I kept it a secret because of what happened to me before I came to Ponyville. I… almost died because of my power, Dash." He looked away. "But, that's a story for when we're more safe."

"Well, why can't you just teleport us out of here?" I asked.

"Teleporting takes away a large amount of magical energy, Dash." He said. "And I have so little to begin with. I'm burned out for the next week or so." He hung his head. "Can you keep all this a secret, Dash? You and Fluttershy are the only two who know."

"Don't worry about nothing, Highwind." I said. "Your secret's as good as kept. Now, let's find our way out of here." I had my questions, but like he said, it would be better if we got somewhere safer first. I felt a drop of water hit my nose.

"Let's find some shelter." Highwind said. "That doesn't look too bad." He pointed a hoof to an old, ruined tower. What that was doing here was anypony's guess. However, I agreed and the two of us ducked inside the ruins just as it started pouring rain.

I laid down on the stone floor. I was going to ask Highwind about his magic, when I heard a voice. _You, who embodies loyalty… you have come at last._

"Did you hear something, Highwind?" I asked him. The stallion near me shook his head.

_Do not be afraid, I'm a friend. Well, it depends on you. Would you like to meet me? _I thought for a second, then nodded. Highwind looked at me funny, but I suddenly felt sleepy… I blacked out.

When my eyes opened for the second time today, I saw blackness. Around the air above me were these odd platforms, and I was standing on one. I was the dominating design on the stained-glass, with my five best friends around my head. Cloudsdale was in the background.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Only inside yourself." A male voice said behind me. The same voice as before. Turning around, I saw a stallion, as cyan blue as myself. His hair was short and spiky, and as chromatic as my own. He walked around me, looking at my form closely. "You're the new Element of Loyalty, huh?" He asked.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" I asked back. I saw his cutie mark- it was a rainbow-colored flame that was eerily similar to my lightning bolt.

"I expected more. Tell me, have you ever pulled off a Sonic Rainboom?"

"Ha! I _invented _the Sonic Rainboom, mister." I said back.

"No, I did." He said. "But I can see it in your eyes. You did, and you did so to save a friend. That's proof enough for me."

"Proof enough for what? Who are you, anyway?"

The stallion looked straight into my eyes. "I'm a pegasus not unlike yourself, Dash. The name's Spectrum Blitz." He walked closer to me, and smiled. "I believe you and your friends might have need of something. I give you my blessing, Dash."

What happened next, well, I still have trouble explaining it. Blitz simply vanished, having transformed into a small, cyan chest. Unsure, I carefully prodded the item with my hoof, causing it to open up.

_"Take the key." _I heard Blitz's voice say. I looked inside the chest, and did indeed spot a small, lightning-bolt shaped key, as many colors as my mane. _"You'll know what it's for when the others find theirs." _I felt myself waking up, and one last statement by Blitz jarred me.

_"Hope to see you soon, Dash!"_

~End of Chapter~


	12. Truth

Chapter 12 ~Truth~

December 10th  
8:34 pm  
Golden Oaks Library  
P. Twilight Sparkle

"And how exactly do you communicate with Amethyst? Can you do so right now?" I asked Aegis. I was fascinated by his kind now that they weren't trying to enslave Equestria.

"It's a hive mindset, Princess." The changeling responded. No matter how many times I tell him otherwise, he won't call me by name. "Similar to how bees communicate with their queen. But we're obviously more sophisticated. To your second question, I am able to communicate with my Queen at this moment in time."

"I see…" I took down notes, trying to compile it for the scholars in Canterlot. "Can you read anypony's thoughts, or just the changelings connected to the hive mind?"

"It's not mind-reading, Princess." Aegis said. "Think of the hive mind more as a large gathering area, where we can talk to each other freely. Nopony reads each other's minds; we simply talk to each other." I continued with my notes; the way of life for a changeling was intriguing. I was about to ask another question when I heard a knock at the door.

"It's a library, you don't have to knock!" I called out. Honestly, the amount of times I have to say that a day is a little larger than I'd like. The door opened to reveal Highwind; oddly without Fluttershy. It's been a few days since we rescued him and Rainbow Dash from the bottom of a pit. It's good to see him up and about, especially with Dash still in the hospital with her broken wing.

"Sorry, Princess," He said, "I just wanted to look through the history section, is all." I nodded, and pointed a wing at the shelves for history. Given the lack of knowledge-seekers in Ponyville (a fact I'll never say out loud), the shelves had collected a little dust.

"Say, Highwind?" I asked. The stallion turned his head from the shelf in response. "I was wondering; you said you lived in Canterlot before, right?"

"Yeah. My dad was the previous Captain of the Wonderbolts, so I'd have to." He responded, turning back to the shelf in question. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was wondering what gave you a slight aura of magic around you." He froze- not the reaction I was expecting. "As the Princess of Magic, I can sense when somepony nearby can use magic; a unicorn. But I can also sense something on you, which I find odd."

"I can assure you, Twilight, I have no idea what you are talking about." Highwind stated. He shakily grabbed a book off the shelf, one entitled 'Elements of Harmony: A Reference Guide by Twilight Sparkle.' He immediately nosed through it, trying to end the conversation.

"Princess," Aegis said, "We changelings can sense emotions, since they are our food. I'm sensing nervousness and desperation from Highwind." He whispered it to me, so Highwind couldn't hear.

"I have an idea…" I muttered. "Highwind, I don't think you're being truthful to me. As much as I don't like to have it brought up, I am a Princess of Equestria. Lying to me is a serious crime." Highwind seemed to sweat a little. "Are you telling the truth?"

"O-Of course I am, your highness…" He stuttered out. "Why would I have to hide anything?" Dear Faust, if I could still see Psyche-Locks, he'd be covered in them! I stood up, standing in between him and the doorway.

"I was afraid it would come to this. By order of myself, Princess Twilight Sparkle, I demand you tell the truth about your magical aura!" Aegis stood beside me, apparently having taken my side in the conflict. Highwind backed up a little, dropping the book he had.

He then started to talk. "Twilight, let me warn you… the truth would destroy you and everything you know. It's why I'm keeping it a secret. I haven't even told Fluttershy all of it." He stared at me, pleading with his eyes. "I'll ask. Are you sure you want to know the truth? I know I can't try to hide anything, otherwise you'll point it out right then and there."

His words silenced me for a moment. If what he's saying is true, then maybe I shouldn't know? No, that's no way to think, Twilight! Of all ponies, YOU don't want to LEARN the truth? "I will listen to your story, Highwind. Aegis, please leave us alone." The changing nodded and went to his study.

Highwind sighed, and then sat on the chair opposite the one I was near. I sat down as well, not taking my eyes off him. "Well, there isn't much to say at all. You already know some of the story, anyway."

"Oh really, now? How do I know your life story?"

"All I have to do is tell you my true name." He paused for a second. "I was wishing I could live here in peace, but I knew I'd have to come clean to you some time or another. My real name is Ventus Stormwing, or Venwing for short." It took a second for it to register. Let's just say my reaction was unbecoming of my status.

"WHAT?! You- you are Celestia's third student? But she said you died!" I almost screamed. Highwi- no, _Ventus _held up a hoof.

"Yes, I was. She told you I was dead because she actually believes that. But what you don't know is my side of the story. All I have for you, though, are my memories." He stood up. "I recall Zecora mentioning she gave you a potion that let you see into the past. Do you still have some?"

"Y-Yeah… follow me." I led Ventus into the basement of the library, where I found the potion right where I left it- atop the highest shelf. Before I could nab it with my magic, it was already floating down n a green aura. I caught it in my hooves, turning to Ventus to see his eyes glowing the same color around their edges.

Before I could talk, he did. "Celestia told you I had magical powers. Now it's time for you to see my side of my 'death.' Drink the potion, I will direct your soul to the moment in time you need to go to." He wrapped a wing around me, eyes still glowing. Cautiously, I drank the potion.

When I could see after the flash of light, I found myself in the tower of the castle I used to live in. I saw a younger Ventus standing at the desk in there, packing things into his saddlebags. "With those documents, and this book…" he muttered. "I think I've finally got her!"

He walked out of the tower, stumbling into another pony right away. "Oh, hello, Sunset." I looked at the mare, to see it was indeed the girl who tried to steal my crown. "Do you know where teacher is?"

"She's in her study, drinking tea. What, did you finally master that cloud-summoning spell?" She scoffed.

"Yes I did, actually. But thanks for telling me where she is." He moved forward, brushing past the mare in front of him.

"No problem, Venwing. Hope you know what you're doing, going up to Princess Celestia so suddenly and all." She trotted away, headed for the library- I knew the way well enough.

"Oh, Ventus, a pleasure to see you." Celestia said. We had arrived at the intended destination (Celestia's tenth floor study) ten minutes later. "What brings you by? Lessons are over for the day."

"I came to show you something, Teacher." He said. The papers in his bag levitated out, and presented themselves in front of the Princess. "I believe you know what these are." I couldn't get a good look from my current standing point, but the papers were put away before I could. "I know your little secret, Princess. And I know what really happened to my mother."

"How did you find out?" Celestia responded, instantly becoming defensive. Just what was going on?

"It's not too hard to dig through the archives. Anypony with half a brain could do it. I simply wondered why you would keep a list of the most powerful magic-users over history. And now I know." Instantly, he ducked as a beam of Celestia's magic soared past. It hit a vase, and the ceramic cracked apart instantly.

"Ventus, leave this topic. You don't have to make me resort to this." Celestia said, desperation in her voice. The look on her face told me Ventus knew what he was talking about.

"I have the right to know what the ruler of Equestria has hidden from everypony. And so does the population, I think." I gasped when I saw him become enveloped in Celestia's golden aura of magic.

"One last chance, Ventus." She said, desperation turning to anger. "Leave the topic, or I will be forced to use drastic measures."

"I want to know why you are slowly enslaving us all!" Ventus shouted. I stared in disbelief. A moment of silence, and the look on Celestia's face told me he was speaking the truth. "You took down Sombra, only to become him a thousand years later, Princess. You even banished your own sister when all she wanted was _for you to acknowledge her night!_"

"You're wrong!" Celestia shouted, slamming Ventus to the ground. He groaned in pain, but managed to shoot a weak wind-based spell at the Princess. It did nothing as Celestia looked at him with a mixture of anger and fear. Without another word, she threw him out the window, his battered form unable to unfurl his wings. A semi-loud *thump* could be heard a few seconds later.

And that's when the vision ended. I stood panting in my basement, the empty bottle of potion rolling on the floor. After all of this, it all made sense. Why "Highwind" didn't want to talk of his old mentor. Or why he left Canterlot. I've only seen him do good in Ponyville. "The reason you're here…" I said, shocked, "Is to hide from Celestia!"

Ventus nodded. "It's also why I disguised my name, and tried not to use magic as much as I can. If she found out, my head would be detached from my neck."

"What did you mean by, 'enslaving us all?' I Celestia really..?"

"Yes. Think about it, Twilight." I did, but it still made no sense. "Nopony should have been on the throne as long as Celestia has. Sombra held his throne for a thousand years before he went crazed with power… it is no surprise to me that our ruler of the sun is acting the same way."

"Sombra lived for a thousand years?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes, it's something that was taken out of the records, as well as the fact Celestia and Luna were his students. He overthrew a mad tyrant who had enslaved _his _ponies after a thousand years of rule, and Sombra was _his _student! Don't you see it, Twilight? Celestia is not intentionally doing this! History is repeating itself, with Celestia as the villain!"

I added the last part. "And… one of us will overthrow her…"

~End of Chapter~

Author's Note: I'm going to hell for this, aren't I? BRING ON THE FLAMES!


	13. The Mad Princess

Chapter 13 ~The Mad Princess~

New Year's Day  
8:30 am  
Canterlot Throne Room  
Princess Luna

I suppressed a yawn while I sat on my throne. Celly was taking her sweet time with the sunrise today. Glancing at the clock near my throne, I saw it was Eight thirty- an hour after our normal sunrise! In front of me was a delegate from the Griffon Empire, who wished to open up more trade lines. I raised a hoof, to stop his talking (which I wasn't paying much attention to anyway; trade is Celly's problem).

"Your majesty, why do you halt our proceedings?" He asked.

"We apologize, but we must go see our sister." Yeah, I'm still trying to get my speech down right. "It hath been an hour since she should have raised the sun, but we still do not see sunlight. We must see if Celestia is alright." With that, I nodded to the ambassador, who bowed. I spread my wings and flew out the back window, headed for my sister's tower.

The window was unlocked, which struck me as odd. "Sister...? Are thou awake yet…?" I called into her room. Not hearing a response, my magic opened the balcony door for me, and I stepped into Celly's room. I saw her pacing back and forth, a concentrated look on her face. "Ah, sister, you are awake."

She jumped, obviously not knowing I was there. "Ah! Oh, it's you, Luna. Sorry, I can't talk right now…" She went back to her pacing, obviously lost in thought.

"Celly, thou haven't made the sunrise yet." I said. Still, she ignored me. "We have noticed it hath been an hour since thou normally raise the sun. Is something troubling you?" Still no response. Feeling I had to, I magically amplified my voice. "SISTER, THOU HATH NOT RAISED THE SUN!"

That got her to jump at least five feet into the air. "Luna, I apologize… many things have been on my mind…" I saw the magic of my sister begin to work, and the first rays of sunrise began to creep over the horizon.

"What troubles thou so much, sister?" I asked, trying to console her. "Thou knowest that thou can talk freely to Us." Celly stood silent. "We may have been trapped on the moon for a thousand years, but we still know when thou are deeply troubled." She shook her head.

"Nothing that should trouble you, Lulu. It's just some old memories resurfacing." She replied. Then, of all things, a scroll appeared from green fire. Celly picked it up with her magic, unrolling it to read. I knew Twilight still sent her letters from time to time; a habit that's hard to break, I guess. _"Dear Princess Celestia… Changeling proving to be a wealth of information… Spike's hitting growth spurts… Fluttershy has a coltfriend, a stallion by the name of Highwind." _With that last name, Celly dropped the scroll in shock.

"Sister, who is this 'Highwind'? A troublemaker?" I asked.

"No… it can't be him… Luna, I need you to take the day shift today." She turned to the balcony door, fiddling with it with magic.

"What is so urgent that thou must leave me with the day shift as well?"

"I need to clean up some vermin in Ponyville." And with that, she whistled for a chariot. She hopped on it before I could say anything. Trusting my sister, I instead picked up the letter she dropped. It mentioned a P.S.

_"Sorry this got to you late, the scroll fell behind my desk and I couldn't find it until now. From your newest Princess, Twilight Sparkle."_

~Golden Oaks Library, Ventus Stormwing~

"…And in short, that's me in a nutshell." I finished. I was telling the rest of Fluttershy and Twilight's friends about my powers. I didn't dare tell them about Celestia, since Twilight specifically asked me not to- it would ruin their perceptions of, well, Equestria. "Fluttershy, Twilight, ad Dash have all seen me use magic."

"Now, Ah know Ah should be trustin' of Twi and all of yah, but I jus' don't see how a pegasus can do magic." Applejack said. She looked at me skeptically. I simply nodded, and my eyes lit up with their green aura. Her hat became engulfed in the same aura, and flew over to my head.

"Ah take it that would be proof enough, Miss?" I asked, adjusting the hat just like she would on my head. Everypony (and Spike) present laughed, and I flew Applejack's hat back to her. "Magic is a part of me as much as my wings are. It's been that way since I was… I think I was eight when I got magic."

"THAT'S SO COOL!" Pinkie Pie shouted, causing me to wince, as my eardrums took the beating. "Imeani'vealwayswantedtodomagicbutyoudoingmagicisjustascoolas-"

"Pinkie, calm down." Twilight said, chuckling. We all shared a few more laughs, and then the normal festivities of your average New Year's Day party took over. It was getting dark when things died down, and I was sitting with Fluttershy while the others were engrossed in their games (or in Pinkie's case, the food).

"So… you kept your magic hidden… so you could live here?" she asked. I nodded. "But why did you come here in the first place?"

"I… came here to look for the Elements of Harmony." I said. "I was hoping I could find them, to ask them to help me…" It wasn't exactly the truth, but that's something I couldn't tell her. "But then… I met you…"

"Ventus…" she said. I didn't hear any other words come from her. All I knew, is that one second she said my name, the next we were sharing a kiss. When I opened my eyes, I spotted her- no, our friends giggling while looking over at us.

"Oh, like you haven't seen us kiss before." I said, while the mare next to me and I were blushing like mad. A knock was heard on the door, and Twilight went over to answer.

"Hello, welcome to the library, but we're clo-" She cut herself off. "P-Princess Celestia?!" I have to say, my flank was behind the couch faster than a Sonic Rainboom. "What a surprise! What brings you here?"

"I've come because a certain pony I thought was out of my hair is around here, thanks o you telling me." At that, I realized. Twilight was too loyal to Celestia- she probably sold me out as soon as she knew about me. "And I aim to find him."

Fluttershy squeaked. Celestia must have looked to her, expecting to find me. "You, Fluttershy. Twilight said that you had a coltfriend, the name of which is Highwind. Do you know where he is?" She squeaked once more. I could sense it- Celestia was staring her down, intimidating her.

I took a deep breath. "I'm right here, Princess." I said, standing up. "And I believe you know my real name."

"Ventus… you have no idea how much trouble you caused me." Her gaze shifted to me, and I saw a cold, hard glare where I once witnessed the warm comfort of a mentor. "I shall have to bring you to justice." Her horn glowed with her gold aura, and I ducked as it was launched. It impacted a globe, shattering it into pieces. "What… you should have-"

"I never said I would come quietly, princess." I spat out. My green aura launched its own beam, striking her left eye. The white fur was singed black around the impact area. "If you want me that badly, well, I'd like dinner first at least." I said cockily.

The six mares in the room could only watch in complete shock as I traded magical blows with Celestia. Half the library became destroyed, and I knew I couldn't keep this up forever. The Alicorn would have more magic than me, and when I ran out… I'm doomed. An idea came to me as I charged up more magical energy.

~Fluttershy~

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Ventus was fighting the princess! Not even Rainbow Dash was stepping in the middle of this. The library was in chaos as Ventus dodged one magical attack after then next. Celestia was obviously blinded by rage. _"I'm going to kill you, Ventus Stormwing!" _She shouted in the Royal Voice. Some guards appeared at the door, but were too dumbstruck to intervene.

Just then, Ventus landed, his eyes never ceasing their glow. He looked to me, nodding. I was unsure of what he was doing, but tears were staining his vision as his eyes flickered in their glow… and then stopped. He bowed his head as the next flash hit him. When I opened my eyes next, there was nothing but a singed area where he was standing.

"NO!"

**~End of Story Arc~**

Author's Note:

I do have to say, thank you all for your support. I was pretty sure I'd lose a large chunk of the followers by revealing Celestia as a villain (well, after this chapter I AM expecting a drop). Just a few shouts to some of you:

Antex- The Legendary Zoroark: Thanks especially for your support, seriously. Your review in the beginning and your ones throughout told me that there were people who liked it.

Orangekirbyyoshi: As the guy who reviews on any and all my stories, always with something that puts a smile on my face, thanks.

Wild Heart1997: Thanks for not putting me in hell yet. And here's your update!

Sam4801: Well, let's see how Twilight will deal with this! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

All the Guests: thanks for your support, even if I never know what your names are.

Signing off for now! ~Nano


	14. Distant

AN: since, well, _that, _I thought I could cheer you guys up somewhat with this chapter; since Equestria is a place of music, you can guess what has to happen now. ~Nano

Chapter 14 ~Distant~

January 4th  
9:34 am  
Fluttershy's Cottage  
3rd Pony Perspective

"Fluttershy, are you alight?" Twilight asked, standing outside her friend's cottage. "Nopony's seen you since… since New year's. Are you okay?" Pressing her ear against the door, all the alicorn could hear was quiet sobbing. Twilight knew her friend was distraught over what happened with Celestia; a funeral was held the next day for Ventus, after Celestia left.

"I… I want to be alone…" came a small, scared voice from inside. "Just… leave me alone…"

"Fluttershy…" Twilight sighed. "Just know your friends are here for you when you need us." Twilight turned and walked away, head hung low for her friend's sadness. She walked past the pegasus's garden, which hadn't seen care in a few days. The animals around the cottage shared Twilight's feelings, as they felt sadness for their caretaker's.

Meanwhile, inside the house, Fluttershy was lying on her couch, the fabric of which was stained by tears. Celestia had come and taken away the one pony who made her happier than any other… she couldn't help but cry. Perceptible only to those of Equestrian blood, a harp could be heard. Its melody was slow and sad, and as it started to play, the mare started to sing.

_ "I look on the wall to see you, A happy picture of just us two." _Fluttershy had glanced up to that very picture; a photo of her and Ventus during the Hearth's Warming Eve party Pinkie threw. He had his front hoof wrapped around her, and the two were obviously in good spirits.

_"But those happy times I can no longer see, Blinded by the pain inside of me…" _Looking away, the mare stared into her reflection in a puddle of tears on the floor.

_"The tears roll down my face, Staining the floorboards with little grace." _She looked to herself in the puddle, then splashed it away. More tears rolling, and the harp stopping for her next lines, she looked to the entrance of her home. _"But I don't care for that anymore, As I wish to see you on the other side of my door…" _She held out the last note for a few seconds as the harp resumed its playing, accompanied by a soft piano.

~Somewhere northbound~

A green head popped up from the snow, shivering. Ventus looked around him and saw nothing but snow, as he'd seen for the past three days. His ears twitched despite the snowstorm. He too, heard the harp and the piano. They picked up their pace a little as he opened his mouth. _"The air here chills me to the bone, As I can't stand being here alone." _

He bounded across the snow, running as fast as his hooves could take him. His wings had frozen to his sides the previous day. _"Oh, can't you hear me, Fluttershy? It's me, not you who should cry." _He called his voice to the wind, hoping she could hear him.

_"I'm miles away from where you are, But I'll get back to you no matter how far!" _A few drums could be heard now, striking beats to match his pace. The snow bogged him down, as he tripped and fell. He looked up from his laying position, staring into the sunrise. _"I'm not sure of life or death anymore- but I still hope to see you on the other side of your door." _Again, the last note held as he tried to call out to Fluttershy, he started to run.

Fluttershy sang as he ran. _"I'll never forget your memory…"_

And Ventus finished, _"I'll keep running so you can see me!"_

_ "I look for your soul in the stars above…"_

_ "Nothing can keep me from the one I love!"_

Even though the two could not be aware of each other, their voices overlapped, singing in unison from miles apart. _"I feel so lost without me next to you, The love between us is true!" _Fluttershy stood up, and walked to the entrance of her home. Ventus merely stopped in his tracks as he came across the wide, open mouth of a cave.

_"I can only wish to see you once more, On the other side of the door…" _The instruments playing to Equestrian ears slowly faded out as Fluttershy closed her eyes. Ventus headed into the cave, hoping to find some shelter from the blizzard.

~Ventus's point of view~

The cave wasn't exactly warm, but it was still inviting to a frozen pegasus-popsicle. The fact I felt cold was dangerous as-is, since pegasi have a natural resistance to the cold to deal with higher altitudes. I couldn't feel my wings or my magic, as the spell I cast was a rather large one.

I had attempted to teleport. I was aiming for Fluttershy's cottage, and I was to teleport just before Celestia's attack hit me, to fake my death a second time. However, I had run out of magic energy before that happened, so I had to take a major risk. I let myself get hit by Celestia's attack, and used its magical energy to fuel the spell. Turns out, such undirected magic could have done anything; I found myself in the frozen wastes of the north.

The cave isn't very large, but I still found solace in the relative peace. I curled up on the cold, hard ground, aiming to get as much sleep as I could in this frozen wasteland. From the cave's mouth, I could see some lights in the distance. I'll make that town my destination tomorrow.

~End of Chapter~


	15. Dark Reign -- Bullheaded

Chapter 15 ~The Dark Reign Begins~

January 4th  
11:30 am  
Canterlot Castle  
P. Luna

I am normally not used to being awake at such a time. My eyes felt heavy with the need for sleep, but something was bothering me. My sister, Celestia, had recently gone to Ponyville rather suddenly. And when she came back, I sensed one less dream coming from that place. I knew it had to be a coincidence, but I had to make sure nonetheless.

"We wish an audience with our sister." I told a guard who stood outside the doors to the throne room. "It is a matter of importance."

The guard merely looked back to me, the normal, blank expression on her face. "I apologize, Princess," he began, "But Celestia has ordered us to not let anypony into the throne room while she meets with her current audience. I'm sorry, but she specifically asked that we keep you from entering."

I felt hurt that my sister would deny me entry- specifically me! But, she is the wiser of us two, so I must trust her judgment. I'll simply wait for her to be done. In the meantime, some rest might be needed…

~Inside the throne room, ?~

My, my. This mare who 'found' me is doing a wonderful job. First, she takes out the Element of Loyalty, even though I found out the elements were given up sometime in the past. Now, she even got a private audience with the Princess herself! This couldn't be any better for myself.

"I trust you'll find Trixie's view of the matter to be an important one?" Trixie asked. I cared not for what the two mares were discussing. It was something about regaining citizenship or something. The details slipped my mind; after all, I am but a pendant.

"Hmm…" Celestia muttered to herself, deep in thought. "I suppose so, Trixie. I shall grant your request."

The mare that had me around her neck was giddy with excitement. However, I cared not for it; my goal was in sight. _Present me to Celestia as a gift._ I told Trixie.

"Whatever for…?" She asked back. Celestia cocked an eyebrow.

_A portion of my power shall stay with you, _I lied, _But I must speak with Celestia about important matters… Thank you for your help, Trixie. _I said, forcing out the kind words to make it seem believable. Trixie simply nodded and unclasped the string, holding me out on a hoof to the princess.

"What is this..?" she asked, picking me up in her telekinetic grip.

"It's a magical talisman, one that brought Trixie good fortune. She thinks it will provide you with such as well, princess. Farewell!" Trixie turned and left the chamber, leaving me alone with Celestia. The alicorn inspected me closely, then laughed to herself a little and placed me on a nearby table. She was about to open her mouth to speak, when I transfigured my arm back to normal and clamped her muzzle shut.

Her face screamed alarm, as the rest of my body came into being. Let's see… this time let's go for the modest approach. My form shifted to one composed of solid shadow, my skin becoming as dark as a night sky. My eyes shone with their violet color, while my mouth smiled to reveal my pearly-white fangs. **"Hello, Princess Celestia." **I said after my transformation was complete.

She seemed to mutter, 'who are you?' I laughed. **"I am the Lady of the Violet Flame, but you can call me Despair. For that is what your precious ponies will only feel under my reign!" **I shifted my form to a black smoke, and flew into Celestia's body. Her eyes glowed violet before fading to a normal brightness, yet retaining the purple irises. "Nightmare." I said in her body, calling my servant.

"Yes, my lady?" She said upon arrival, her pitch-black form appearing quite quickly.

"I'm afraid there might be some… unwanted guests in my castle. See them out."

"At once, my lady." I smiled to myself as I heard the anguished cries of the guards outside. Soon I'll summon my own, and then this world shall fall to the sadness that is long overdue!

~Luna's Personal Chamber, P. Luna~

"Princess! Princess!" A guard's shouting woke me up from my slumber. This had better be good; it's barely midday, and I've only had a few hours of sleep. "Princess Luna, it's an emergency! We're under att- AHH!" the voice cut out abruptly. Now I'm awake.

"Soldier, are thou alright?" I called out. Not receiving an answer, I moved towards the door, horn aglow with a stun spell. When I got near the door, it opened inwards, revealing a pitch-black pony literally sucking the life out of my guards.

She looked up from her meal, and I swore I could see a smile on the featureless visage. "Long time, Luna. Not that you'd remember me." She lunged at me, and I was too stunned to use my spell. Was this Nightmare?

At once, my vision was blocked by orange fur and gold armor. "Your majesty, with all due respect," The guard, Flash Sentry said, "Get the _buck _out of here!" He was holding Nightmare down, but I knew it wouldn't be for long.

"What about our sister?" I asked, afraid to leave him.

"She's guarded only by the best, she'll be fine! NOW GO!" He yelled, and I complied, jumping out of the nearby window, unfurling my wings, and taking flight under the sun for the first time in a long time. It shone bright, and I turned back to look at the castle after I've flown a fair distance. Rather suddenly, it became encased in a violet force field, and I was unable to pierce it.

I could only think of one mare to go to. The newest Princess, Twilight Sparkle.

~End of Segment~

Chapter 15b ~A Bullheaded Problem~

January 6th  
11:32 am  
The Frozen Wastes  
Ventus Stormwing

The snow had finally started to clear up. Not by much, but enough to let me avoid freezing my everything off. I even started to feel a trickle of magic return to me, although it would be a few days before I could do anything with it. Right now, I was too busy placing one hoof in front of the others, aiming to get to the collection of lights I saw last night.

Those lights turned out to be torches, ones planted in the ground. The area around the torches was clear of snow, and the dwellings nearby were but tents, each one far too large for a single pony per tent. Since I didn't want to wake anypony up, I curled up underneath one of the torches, hoping to warm myself up from its heat.

Eventually, I heard movement from outside the camp; whoever's here must have been away from camp. Turning my head, I saw not ponies, but a pack of minotaur heading this way. I realized I must be in one of the camps for their tribes! Deciding an angry minotaur mob is not a friendly one, I stood up as to make myself known. A good first impression is what I need here.

"…If the haul is good enough, I mean, what if the other hunting parties found more?" I heard one of them say. He was talking to the largest in the group, one who had a slash-shaped scar on his chest, and a broken left horn. Several others were hefting the carcasses of animals, the most prominent being deer. Being a Herbivore, my stomach turned a little at the sight of dead animals, but I held it down.

The minotaur with the broken horn, presumably their leader, was the first to notice me. "I'm sure our haul is the largest. But… hey, what's that in our camp?" He squinted his eyes as a hand grasped the hilt of the axe strapped to his thigh. "It's a pony! What's one of them doing all the way out here?"

Well, it's now or never for a good impression. They all walked up to me, all seven of them. When they got within five feet of me, they stopped. "Uh, hi." I started. "My name is Ventus, and-"

"Why are you in our camp?" The leader asked. He still held the end of his axe.

"I was lost in the blizzard, and then I saw the light of your torches and wished to warm up." I said. "I didn't come here to steal or spy, honest. I'm simply lost." The leader pondered my words for a moment, then smiled and removed his hand from his weapon.

"Well, if that's all, then you're welcome to stay." It seemed one of the others had an objection, but was silenced by the leader. He walked next to me, dwarfing me by his height. He bent down and offered a hand to me. "The name is Steel Nerve." He spoke as I shook his hand with my hoof. "Now, why don't you tell me how you got this far from Equestria over a nice, warm meal?"

~End of Chapter~

Author's Note:

Another week, another chapter. And a few announcements on my part! First, as a bunch of you have pm'd me about the song in the previous chapter, its title is "Sides of the Door" and I am not making it an actual song to listen to on, say, YouTube. To the one anon who contacted me through email (you know who you are) I am going to let others make said song, on the condition you send me the link!

On that note, I find myself yearning for art of Ventus and other characters in my story, and since I have no artistic talent whatsoever, I ask any of you out there who are good with art to go ahead and make some! You have my permission to use my OC('s) as long as you send me the links to said art, or the art itself via email.

That might have sounded a little bad, asking others to do art, but I'm glad you guys have stuck with me long enough for me to actually want to see art of Ventus, and any attempt I have made.. looks the same as a 5-year-old's wall art with marker. Ciao! ~Nano


End file.
